Nace, florece y marchítate en verano
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: UA: Taichi va a ver trastocado su verano, la culpable de ello, para bien y para mal, es Mimi Tachikawa. [Reto para aleprettycat en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. El primer día de vacaciones

**Declaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo. Esta historia no fue realizada con fines de lucro; fue por mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

Reto del Foro: Proyecto 1-8, para aleprettycat.

* * *

 **El primer día de vacaciones**

Estaba disfrutando, como se debe, mi primer día de vacaciones de verano. Eran las 11 de la mañana y yo todavía estaba dormido en mi cama. Me habían despertado varias veces en el transcurso de la mañana: cuando mi madre se puso hacer el desayuno y cuando mi hermana, Hikari, se bajó de la litera e hizo todo el ruido posible para molestar mi dulce travesía por los dominios de Morfeo. La última, fue de algún impertinente que tocó la puerta y quien, de repente, estaba sosteniendo una plática entusiasta con mi madre, aunque no pude identificar la voz de su interlocutor.

—¡Taichi! —gritó mi madre mientras me zarandeaba— ¡Tienes visitas! ¡Yamato vino a verte!

Al principio no hice caso y me volteé para seguir con mi sueño; Yamato era el impertinente. Al poco tiempo, llegó Hikari y me dijo que me diera prisa, al parecer mi mamá estaba siendo demasiado atenta con Yamato.

Me quejé todo lo que pude. Tuve que pararme a recibir mi visita, pero antes hice una parada en el baño a mojarme la cara para ver si con eso se me quitaba un poco la flojera. Surtió efecto a medias.

Fui a la sala y vi a Yamato sentado en un sillón, sosteniendo una bandeja con unos pocos bocadillos y un vaso lleno con refresco a un lado. Su blanca cara estaba contraída, al parecer mi mamá había puesto, amablemente, unos tres bocadillos en la boca de mi amigo y tenía dificultad de masticar tanta cantidad. Mi mamá puede ser , a veces, atenta en exceso.

Como pudo, fue moviendo poco a poco su quijada y pasando la comida. No pude evitarlo, solté un buen número de carcajadas. Me tranquilicé un poco cuando terminó de ingerir lo que tenía en la boca y me ofreció una mirada severa.

—Bien —le dije ya más tranquilo—, ¿qué se te ofrece Yamato?

—Vine por ti.

—¿Por mí? ¿Y para qué?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —me miró por un momento y luego se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano derecha— Te comenté unos días atrás que hoy tengo que recoger a mi prima que viene de América y prometiste acompañarme.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

Yamato volvió a golpearse la cara.

—Eso no importa. ¿Me vas a acompañar, sí o no?

—Está bien, iré, no te sulfures tanto. Sólo déjame me mudo de ropa.

—Entonces, date prisa. Quedamos en vernos en la estación del tren hace media hora y, como no llegabas, tuve que venir a buscarte.

—Sí, sí, sí, ¡ya voy, ya voy!

Me puse la camiseta de la selección japonesa de fútbol y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Cuando salí de mi cuarto ya no vi a Yamato. Entonces, me puse mis tenis blancos, salí del departamento y vi que me estaba esperando recargado en el barandal, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja.

—¿Está lista la señorita?

Mi cara denotó la molestia que me había producido su comentario. Siempre me dice lo mismo cuando me tardo, haciendo una clara alusión a que son las mujeres las que se hacen esperar.

—¡Ya no molestes y mejor vámonos!

—Tampoco te preocupes por eso. Debido a tu tardanza, ya vamos retrasados y las puertas del infierno han sido abiertas; sólo nos resta recibir el castigo.

—¡Vamos Yamato, no seas dramático! ¿Me quieres decir que tu prima es el demonio en persona?

—Algo parecido, sobre todo si no la tratas como se merece.

Abordamos el tren para llegar lo más rápido posible al Aeropuerto de Narita. Estábamos en silencio, el aburrimiento y mi somnolencia me estaban venciendo. Todos los asientos ocupados y el vagón moderadamente lleno con un montón de personas en silencio era un panorama que no ofrecía mucha ayuda.

—Oye Yamato —me miró con curiosidad—, ¿y cómo es tu prima? —le pregunté para no aburrirme más.

—Ya te dije que es especial.

—No me refiero a eso. Físicamente, ¿cómo es ella? ¿Es linda?

—¿Y a ti por qué te interesa? —contestó un poco molesto, lo cual me incentivo a decir lo siguiente.

—No sé, curiosidad. Aunque, ya sabes lo que nos dijo una vez Chichos.

—No recuerdo.

—A la prima se le… —pero no terminé de decir la frase porque Yamato me tomó de la playera y me empujó contra la puerta del vagón y luego puso su brazo sobre mi cuello aplicando una presión moderada. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los pasajeros.

—Por tu bien, será mejor que te guardes esa clase de comentarios —susurró, sólo para yo lo escuchase, y usó un tono de voz serio, profundo y amenazador; el que emplea cada vez que hace una advertencia seria.

—¡Ya! Entendido —le dije mostrándole las palmas de mis manos en señal de rendición—. No lo volveré a hacer. ¡Tranquilo! No sabía que te ibas a poner en ese plan de familiar protector.

—¿Qué sentirías se te dijeran eso de Hikari?

—¡Mato al desgraciado que se atreva! —luego me miró con su cara de "ahora vez lo que te digo". Así que me apoyé en la puerta y crucé mis brazos.

Decidimos dar por terminada la conversación de machos sobreprotectores e irnos callados el resto del trayecto. Terminamos arribando, exactamente, a la 1:06 pm. El vuelo estaba programado para llegar hacia una hora atrás.

A pesar de que Yamato me la describió como un monstruo, yo no podía creer que estuviera tan tranquilo si eso era cierto. Igual, Yamato muchas veces no expresa lo que en verdad pasa en su interior. Nos paseamos por el enorme lobby del aeropuerto, buscando en un mar de gente. Siempre pasa eso cuando es verano y muchos turistas vienen a Japón.

—Oye, ¿y por qué tu prima no se va en el tren o en alguno de los autobuses? ¿Por qué tenemos que venir nosotros?

—Porque es la primera vez que sale de América. Y me siento mejor si me cercioro personalmente de que llegue a salvo a casa.

—Bueno, eso lo puedo comprender —al decir esto me miró con una cara de asombro; obviamente queriendo molestarme al hacer referencia a mí ya conocida falta de atención. Pero decidí ignorarlo—. Ahora dime, ¿ por qué demonios tenía que venir?

—Porque si conozco a Mimi, y la conozco, lo más seguro es que venga con más maletas de las que necesita.

—¡No seas exagerado! Sólo viene de vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué tantas maletas puede traer?

—Te lo aseguro, trae más de las que imaginas.

—¡Bah! —hice un gesto de incredulidad—. ¡Te apuesto a que yo solo puedo llevarme todo su equipaje!

—Eso lo quiero ver.

—Lo verás Yamato, lo verás.

Seguimos buscando con la mirada pero todavía no encontrábamos rastros de ellas. Además, yo no tenía ni idea de cómo era la prima de Yamato; así que puse a buscar extranjeras. Como venía de América, me enfoqué en gente que hablara inglés, que fuera blanca, tal vez rubia como Yamato. Pero aún nada.

De repente, por la salida de inmigración, se escucharon unos potentes gritos de queja. Era una chica esbelta, de buen cuerpo, cabello castaño y altura considerable. Hablaba, despotricadamente, de que en el avión no había de su golosina preferida; que el vuelo duró mucho; que la fila para sellar el pasaporte había sido inmensa; que era una exageración que le hubiesen cobrado un tarifa por sobre equipaje, alegando que siete maletas no eran muchas para una sola persona; entre otras muchas cosas más.

—Mira Yamato, esa chica loca. Pobre de aquellos que tengan que convivir con ella.

—Sí, y tú y yo seremos sus primeras víctimas.

—¿Nosotros por qué?

—Porque ella es mi prima Mimi Tachikawa y nosotros sufriremos sus reclamos porque hemos tardado tanto en venir a recogerla.

Tragué pesado, al parecer Yamato no había estado jugando conmigo; su prima era de trato especial. Lo único que pude hacer esos momentos, fue ver el carro que tenía con todo su equipaje. Pero un sonoro grito me trajo de vuelta a mi triste realidad.

—¡YAMATOOO! —instintivamente nos paralizamos; yo me sentía como cuando mi mamá me pilla con las manos en la masa y viene un enorme y doloroso sermón por delante— ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TARDASTE TANTO?! —volvió a gritar y llamó la atención de todos, alrededor.

—¿Qué es ese lenguaje, señorita?

—¡Qué lenguaje ni que nada! ¡Contesta mi pregunta, grosero! —le respondió, poniendo sus puños cerrados en ambos lados de la cadera.

—La culpa es de él —se exculpó Yamato mientras, que con el índice de la mano derecha, me señalaba.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —se dirigió a mí en un tono altivo.

Fue en ese momento en el que pude escudriñarla atentamente. Vestía un short corto, que le llegaba un poco arriba de la mitad del muslo, color amarillo y que le hacían lucir sus bien torneadas piernas; sandalias cafés, una remera rosa de tirantes, que le quedaba un poco holgada, en su mano derecha llevaba un reloj digital rosa; un sombrero de pescador blanco y unos lentes oscuros de armazón amarillo.

Deslizó, por su fina nariz, los lentes permitiéndome ver sus ojos castaños, un poco más claros que su cabello; grandes y profundos. Por último, tenía una pequeña bolsa colgando en su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Eres mudo o algo parecido? —me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—¡Claro que no! Yo soy Taichi Yagami, el mejor amigo de Yamato.

—Por desgracia —comentó mi mal agradecido amigo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tiene que ver él con que hayas llegado tan tarde?

—Lo que pasa es que le pedí que me viniera a ayudar y se quedó dormido por lo que tuve que ir por él a su casa y eso nos retrasó.

—¿Y para qué lo necesitas? —su exasperación era cada vez mayor. Ahora estaba presente un constante golpeteo de su pie contra el suelo.

—Para llevar todo tu equipaje.

—¡¿TU TAMBIÉN?! ¿Qué acaso en este país no se puede entender que siete maletas son sólo para cargar con lo esencial? ¡Lo mismo dijeron los de inmigración! ¡¿Es muy difícil de entender?!

—Algo, lo que sí, es que es muy raro —hablé para entrar en la conversación, pero su gélida mirada me dio a entender que mi comentario no fue bien recibido.

—No se diga más. Ya están aquí así que podemos partir a casa que estoy agotada—sentenció de manera autoritaria y se encaminó a la salida hacia el tren.

Yamato me pidió que la acompañara mientras el compraba los boletos. También le tuve que prestar dinero, pues no llevaba suficiente efectivo. Lleve el carrito con el equipaje y tuve que bajarlo sin ayuda.

Al poco tiempo, Yamato llegó y se llevó a Mimi para guiarla.

—¡Oigan! —les grité cuando vi que se iban. Al voltearse, Yamato se me quedó viendo raro.

—¿Qué sucede Taichi?

—Se les olvidan las maletas.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió él— No sé si te acuerdas, pero quedamos que tú solo te llevarías todo el equipaje.

Había estado rogando para que a Yamato se le olvidara ese comentario que hice; pero, al parecer, eso no sucedió. Pero no me iba a amedrentar y tomé tres valijas con la mano derecha, dos con la izquierda y Yamato me hizo el favor de poner las dos restantes bajo cada uno de mis brazos.

Empecé mi andar con serias dificultades, iba lento y solo; ellos habían adelantado camino y sostenían una conversación amena. Con cada paso que daba, el dolor en los brazos, las manos, el torso y los muslos, era mayor. El sudor corría por toda mi cara y mi playera estaba siendo víctima al quedar empapada.

El bajar las escaleras eléctricas me sirvió para darle cierto respiro a mis piernas; pero el trabajo se había trasladado con creces a los brazos. Y al terminar el trayecto tuve un pequeño altercado que me retrasó más de lo que ya estaba.

Al llegar con los muchachos, por fin pude descansar un poco.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —me cuestionó Yamato. Pero no pude responderle, pues mis manos reposaban en mis rodillas y trataba de retomar el tan necesario aire para vivir.

De la nada, y al ver que yo no respondía, Yamato me examinó detenidamente; se fijó en la cabeza y tocó la pequeña protuberancia que se me había hecho en la parte superior de la frente y que muy bien escondía mi abultado cabello.

—¿Qué te pasó? —volvió a preguntar. Con un tono de curiosidad más que de preocupación.

—Nada —volví a tomar aire—, lo que pasó es que, accidentalmente, golpeé a una señora de avanzada edad con una de las maletas y la muy inconsciente me propinó un golpe con su sombrilla.

La risa de Yamato no se hizo esperar y era totalmente previsible. Lo que me sorprendió mucho fue que Mimi también se regocijo en mi desgracia, pero estaba cansado para defenderme. Además, no tardó en llegar el tren y volví a tomar el equipaje.

Del trayecto, sólo puedo decir dos cosas: una buena y una mala. La buena es que pude dejar el equipaje en el piso y descansar otro rato; lo malo fue que yo seguía siendo el encargado y no me le pude despegar por lo que tuve que ir parado, mientras Mimi y Yamato continuaban con su conversación sentados. Hasta dónde tenía entendido, sus madres eran primas pero siempre se trataron como si fuesen hermanas; y ellos como primos, aunque eran contadas las ocasiones en que se habían visto.

La cruel travesía continuó cuando bajamos en la estación Tokio, y nos dirigimos directamente a Odaiba. Al terminar el trayecto ferroviario, Yamato tuvo piedad de mí y consiguió un taxi que nos llevó directo a su casa y evitarme el trayecto a pie.

Cuando llegamos al complejo departamental en el que vive Yamato, me sentí aliviado; ya estaba en la recta final. Bajé las maletas, tomándome más tiempo del normal; estaba haciendo tiempo para prolongar mi descanso. Pero el tormento continuó y lo peor es que volví a quedarme solo; el par de primos habían subido a recoger más dinero para pagar el viaje.

Con cada paso, los brazos se me entumían más y más. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron frente a mí, Yamato salió disparado y me desbalanceó causando que tirara las maletas y tuviera que volverlas a levantar. Avancé unos pasos para entrar, pero la puerta se cerró en mis narices y me tomó por sorpresa que terminé estampando mi rostro en su superficie. Solté, nuevamente el equipaje, y apreté el botón; por suerte aún seguía en ese piso.

Sin pensarlo, aventé rápidamente las maletas al interior del ascensor y me metí lo más pronto que pude. Lo mismo hice cuando arribé al piso de Yamato; ya muy cerca de la meta. El último tramo fue el más difícil, cada paso me acercaba más, pero a la vez me sentía más lejano. Y nada más al tocar la puerta y abrirla, sentí un gran alivió correr por todo mi cuerpo.

Dentro, estaban Natsuko, la mamá de Yamato; Takeru, su hermano menor y mejor amigo de mi hermana, y la recién llegada Mimi.

—¡Taichi! —exclamó la señora Ishida al verme, muy sorprendida por verme cargar con todas las maletas— ¡¿No me digas que Yamato no te ayudó?!

—Buenas tardes señora —saludé con un breve reverencia, la cual terminó de fastidiar mi espalda—, en lo absoluto. Yamato no me ayudó en nada, pero no era necesario; lo hice para demostrarle que cargar con siete maletas no es tan pesado como llegó a pensar.

—Con respecto a eso, creo que si es un poco exagerado.

—¿Tú también tía? —exclamó una Mimi fastidiada de la misma cantaleta y bufó molesta—. ¿Cuál es mi cuarto tía?

—El de Takeru, él dormirá con su hermano.

—Excelente, puedes dejar las maletas ahí.

La expresión de mi rostro reflejó sorpresa y total incredulidad ante la inesperada petición y luego cambió a la de resignación. Cuando me disponía a tomar el equipaje, una mano me detuvo.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Era Takeru tomando tres de las maletas y llevándolas a la recamara. Sólo me limité a seguirlo.

—Oye Takeru —le hablé en voz baja—, con esto te has ganado una visita a mi casa sin mi supervisión —la cara del muchacho emuló el semblante sorpresivo que la mía había tenido hace unos momentos.

Cuando terminamos, Yamato ya estaba de regreso y yo me dispuse a retirarme, pero la señora Ishida me lo impidió con una invitación a comer. La tuve que rechazar, mi cansancio era mayor a mi hambre y lo que quería era tirarme en mi cama y continuar con mi interrumpida siesta. Pero la insistencia era tal que me doblegué.

La comida fue la parte más tranquila del día. Mimi tenía mucho sueño y se retiró a descansar un poco, por lo que ella no nos acompañó en la mesa. Al terminar, pude por fin despedirme y emprender el camino a casa.

Al ir pasillo, Yamato me alcanzó y me agradeció la ayuda. Pocos minutos después, finalmente llegué a casa con mis extremidades entumidas y me tiré en mi cama como momentos atrás lo deseaba. Ese día, dormí temprano y me rendí ante el cansancio. Así había concluido mi primer día de vacaciones.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!** Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Subiré un capítulo cada jueves entre las 2:00 pm y las 4:00 pm, tiempo de México, Guadalajara y Monterrey.


	2. Salida en falso

**Salida en falso**

La mañana fue más dura que la terrible travesía del aeropuerto al departamento de Yamato, el dolor aún no cesaba y seguía sintiendo entumidos mis brazos y mis piernas. Me dolía mucho cuando me sentaba en una silla, en la cama o en el retrete. Y mi percepción del tiempo se estaba volviendo cada vez más lenta.

Era lunes y yo tenía práctica de futbol, así que tuve que luchar con mi pereza para cumplir con mis compañeros y poner el ejemplo que mi investidura y responsabilidad de capitán me exigen. Para el mediodía ya tenía todo preparado y me fui a mi entrenamiento en los campos de la escuela; era increíble que ni en vacaciones dejara de frecuentarla.

Cuando llegué a la entrada, me topé con mi mejor amiga, Sora Takenouchi. Ella tenía práctica de tenis y nuestros horarios coincidieron.

—¿Cómo estás Taichi? Te veo algo agotado, eso no es normal en ti.

—Ayer pasé una tortura peor que la de los entrenamientos. Fui con Yamato al aeropuerto a recoger a su prima y la muy inconsciente traía consigo siete maletas de equipaje y mi gran bocota me metió en un buen lío.

—Así que ya llegó la prima de Yamato.

—¿Tú ya lo sabías? —le pregunté asombrado, yo apenas me había enterado ayer, o tal vez no.

—Claro que sí, Yamato ya me lo había comentado y además yo estuve presente cuando te pidió ayuda.

—¡Ah! Entonces sí era cierto, y yo que pensé que se estaba aprovechando de mi falta de atención.

—Créeme, nadie se aprovecha de eso, tu solito te metes en esos problemas.

Nunca había tenido una práctica tan mala como esa; era el último en terminar en cada uno de los ejercicios, muchos los hice de forma incorrecta; no acerté ningún pase ni anoté de larga distancia; de los cinco penales que tiré, sólo concreté dos. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella en mi rendimiento.

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo Yagami?! ¡Más vale que te esfuerces más, sino me fracturaré mi pierna con las múltiples patadas que te daré en el trasero! ¡Me has entendido! —gritó incesantemente mi eufórico entrenador.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondí. A veces me siento como si estuviera en el ejército. Sólo se pone así cuando ve que no damos nuestro máximo esfuerzo y en mi caso es no es muy común. Debo decir que fue mi primera vez.

Al terminar la sesión de ese día, me acerqué a la banca a descansar un poco e hidratarme. El entrenador, ya en privado y un poco más calmado, se acercó a mí y me dijo:

—Taichi, dime, ¿qué te está pasando?

—Estoy cansado entrenador, eso es todo. Ayer tuve un día de locos.

—Bueno, pues entonces descansa. La práctica de mañana la cancelaré, me inventaré algo. Pero necesito que te repongas. Y espero que comprendas el por qué te traté así; eres mi jugador estrella pero si no me rindes te tengo que motivar como a los otros.

—No se preocupe entrenador, entiendo eso.

El baño fue la parte más reconfortante, me tomé mi tiempo y lo disfruté, todo lo que pude. Habiendo recogido mis cosas me puse en marcha para ir a casa. Cuando iba cruzando la cancha, noté la presencia de una persona en las gradas: era Mimi, la prima de Yamato.

Estaba sentada, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y sus manos sostenían su cara. La curiosidad me ganó y fui con ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté

—Aburriéndome como nunca —me le quedé viendo raro y ella se percató de ello—. Lo que pasa es que Yamato tenía ensayo y decidí acompañarlo; mi tía, unos asuntos pendientes y Takeru la acompañó. No pude entrar al ensayo y me vine a pasear por aquí. Por cierto, eres malo jugando; nunca había visto un desempeño tan malo como el tuyo.

Su comentario me caló muy hondo.

—Es que estoy cansado, el viajecito de ayer me dejo mermado. Deberías de verme descansado, soy el mejor jugador del equipo y capitán del mismo; es algo que he conseguido con mucha práctica y arduo trabajo.

—Eso me gustaría verlo.

—¿Sabes algo de fútbol soccer?

—Casi nada, pero uno se da cuenta cuando alguien no es bueno. Además, creo que tu entrenador expuso ese punto.

—Como sea, si quieres verme en acción, te invitó al partido que tendremos en unas cuantas semanas. ¿Qué dices?

—Que por lo menos ya tengo un plan "B" por si no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—¡Mimi, al fin te encuentro! —exclamó Yamato, interrumpiendo la naciente plática.

—¿Quién es ella? —le interrogó al verlo acompañado de Sora.

—Ella es Sora, nuestra mejor amiga, ¿verdad Taichi?

—Por supuesto, somos el trio inseparable. Vamos en el mismo grupo desde que entramos en la Escuela elemental.

—Mucho gusto Mimi —saludó Sora de manera amistosa, sin reverencia para no incomodarla. Mimi le regresó el salido con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambas chicas hicieron buenas migas desde el inicio, cuando nos retiramos ellas iban delante y platicando; Yamato y yo íbamos más despacio y en silencio, el con la cabeza un poco baja y meditabundo, yo con mis manos en la nuca y una expresión de aburrimiento en mi rostro.

—¿Te dijo algo tu mamá? —le pregunté curioso por saber si había sufrido algún regaño.

—Sí, gracias por cierto. Ahora, por tu culpa, tengo que ayudar en las labores domésticas.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, a veces se pierde y a veces se gana.

Fue toda la plática que sostuvimos, Yamato y Mimi prefirieron irse a casa y Sora los acompañó porque le quedaba de paso. Yo disfruté un trayecto lento, tranquilo y silencioso. Cuando arribé, mi casa estaba sola; mamá y mi hermana debieron de haber salido de paseo y papá aún no llegaba del trabajo.

Ese día terminé de descansar, quería volver a tener un desempeño regular en mis entrenamientos. Un poco de televisión, una cena ligera y mis diez horas de sueño, fueron suficientes para reponerme, casi en totalidad.

El problema era que mi rutina había quedado desajustada debido a la cancelación de la práctica tal y como me lo había anticipado el entrenador y no tenía ninguna clase de plan. Un enorme aburrimiento es lo que se estaba vislumbrando en el horizonte de mi día, lo podía ver claramente, es más, ya lo estaba viviendo; mi mano apretando el botón del control remoto cambiando cada cinco segundos de canal, en la televisión también me estaban saboteando. Mi perezoso cuerpo se había dejado caer como un bulto en el sillón de la sala y no tenía motivaciones para cambiar en algo.

De repente, lo que se me llegó ocurrir fue ir a molestar a Yamato a su ensayo. Rápidamente me reincorporé y me fui a mi cuarto a mudarme de ropa. Sabía que algo se me iba a presentar y que mejor que fastidiar a tu mejor amigo. Andaba acelerado y contento, no tenía ninguna clase de idea de que hacer y eso me emocionaba más. Tomé la lleves de la casa, me puse mis zapatos deportivos y cuando abrí la puerta me topé al molesto de Takeru.

—¡Hola Taichi, ¿cómo has estado?

—He tenido días mejores, aunque este en especial va adquiriendo buena pinta.

—¿Esta Hikari en casa?

—Sí —le dije con la voz más profunda de mi repertorio—, pero no puedes verla en este momento, voy de salida y no me va a ser posible supervisarlos.

—Taichi —mencionó, luego hizo una pausa y después suspiró—, acuérdate que me debes una visita sin supervisión.

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Lo había olvidado! —y también había olvidado cuidar mi lenguaje; mamá estaba en casa.

—¡TAICHI, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE LENGUAJE ES ESE? ¿ESO ES LO QUE TE ENSEÑAN EN LA ESCUELA?! —gritó mi progenitora eufóricamente, como cada vez que se me sale alguna clase de maldición.

—¡No mamá! ¡Eso me lo enseña Yamato!

—Pero mi hermano casi ni habla —interrumpió el molesto de Takeru.

—¡Pero cuando lo hace, no es para dar buen ejemplo! —respondí, tal vez, demasiado pronto. Pero no iba a permitir que este niño me cuestionara así como así—. ¡Está bien! —mencioné ya resignado— Tú ganas, sólo recuerda que es por haberme ayudado, para que veas que no soy un malagradecido.

Le deje el paso libre y yo me encaminé hacia la escuela. La visita de Takeru había ocasionado que mi ánimo decayera considerablemente. Llegué ya muy desganado, el sol estaba en todo lo alto y el bochorno era insoportable, parece que el destino pretendía, por todos los medios posibles, explicarme que no iba a ser mi día.

Me acerqué a uno de los bebederos para beber agua y refrescarme un poco para quietarme la molestia del ambiente. De la nada, comencé a escuchar una serie de gritos, no podía identificar su procedencia, pero claramente eran de una mujer. La curiosidad me ganó y comencé a buscar su origen, de ir caminando, recorriendo el lugar, encontré que provenían de un pasillo y ahí pude visualizar a la prima de Yamato, Mimi.

Estaba discutiendo como loca con un pobre amigo mío, Jou Kido, es un buen tipo pero algo retraído, penoso, reservado, correcto y muy nerd. En el piso había una gran cantidad de libros tirados y mi "Sherlock Holmes" interior intuyó que muy probablemente se hubieron encontrado en el pasillo, Jou cargando con todos eso libros y Mimi iba muy distraída y terminaron chocando, provocando que ellos cayeran y los libros se desparramaran por todo el suelo. Lo que no llegaba comprender del todo era la actitud de la chica, me pareció algo exagerada y por lo tanto me vi forzado a intervenir.

—¡Dime, ¿qué es lo que te crees?! ¡¿Qué quieres conseguir de mí?! ¡¿Piensas que no puedo ver lo que planeas con esto?! ¡¿Crees que soy una idiota y una total crédula?! —era lo que tanto gritaba la chica.

—Señorita… por… por favor; yo… yo… yo no pien… pienso eso. Lo que… lo que… lo que pasó fue… un pe… pequeño accidente —dijo el pobre nerviosos de Jou, intentado disculparse.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunté haciendo mi triunfal aparición.

—¡Nada que te interese Yagami, así que ya te puedes retira!

—Fíjate que eso no lo voy a hacer —la mirada que me dirigió fue una de pocos amigos, en el poco tiempo que llevaba tratándola, nunca había visto esa faceta suya.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia!

—Te equivocas, Jou es un amigo y creo que estás siendo injusta, claramente fue un accidente lo que paso.

—¡¿Ahora eres detective profesional?!

—No, pero tampoco se necesita ser muy inteligente para llegar a esa conclusión —a Jou le dio gracia mi respuesta.

—¡Pues ya he tenido suficientes "accidentes" en mi vida! ¡Ya no quiero otro! —enserio, no sé qué tenía, estaba fuera de sí —Mejor me retiro —cambió el tono furibundo por uno más neutro, presuncioso y yo diría que aristocrático.

Se fue de ese lugar, le ayudé a Jou a recoger sus libros y a llevarlos a la biblioteca que era al lugar a donde los tenía que regresar. Al parecer los había ocupado para algún trabajo y pidió una especie de prórroga. Como es un alumno modelo, es muy probable que se lo hayan otorgado.

—¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme Taichi! ¡Te debo un favor! Y créeme, no tenía intención de hacerla enojar, todo fue un accidente, pero ella no reaccionó de la mejor manera.

—No tienes que explicarme nada Jou, te creo, no eres de las personas que busca meterse en problemas, como yo que si no los buscó ellos me buscan a mí.

Salí de la biblioteca (lugar que frecuento escasas veces) y me dirigí en la búsqueda de la malcriada muchacha. Era injusta la forma en que había tratado al buen Jou y no se iba ir impune.

La encontré en la entrada, recargada en uno de los muros, con sus ojos fijos en el cielo.

—¿Qué rayos te ocurre? —mi presencia la asombró, debo decir que tengo esa cualidad.

—¡Nada que te importe, ya te lo dije, quiero que te largues y me dejes sola! —exigió la malcriada señorita.

—Pues fíjate que no, no te vas a librar de mi hasta que te disculpes con Jou. No sé qué te pasa, puedo ver que eres una niña consentida, pero debes de aprender que no todo el mundo está a su disposición majestad.

Su mirada me transmitió un odio profundo, le había pegado en el orgullo.

—Por tu bien —hizo una pausa—, te pido que te retires en este instante —me dijo señalándome con su dedo índice, en una pose muy amenazadora.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi reina —hice una reverencia, y cuando estaba por regresar a mi postura inicial, cuando estaba levantando la cara, la mano de Mimi se estampó firmemente en mi mejilla.

Lo primero que hice fue llevar mi mano a la zona golpeada, el golpe había sido tirado con fuerza y coraje. Luego vi sus ojos rojos, llorosos, su mano roja y una mezcla de coraje, odio y miedo en su mirada y, posteriormente, partió corriendo.

A pocos metros de distancia se detuvo. Hikari estaba frente a ella, se quedaron mirando unos cuantos segundos y sin preverlo, mi hermana la abrazó y ella le correspondió el gesto. Un cansado Takeru venía corriendo detrás de ella y se quedó anonadado como yo viendo la escena desarrollarse ante nuestros ojos.

Mimi se soltó a llorar en los brazos de mi hermana. Al poco tiempo, llegaron Yamato, Sora y Jou para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sora y Takeru corrieron a reconfortarla. Yamato me tomó por la playera y me sacudió violentamente un par de veces.

—¡Te exijo que me digas, qué le hiciste! —enserio estaba muy enojado.

—Te lo digo enserio Yamato, no tengo ni idea de por qué se puso así.

Terminó por soltarme y se dirigió con Mimi y Takeru para llevarlos a casa; Sora se ofreció a acompañarlos.

Cuando se disponían a irse, Mimi se desprendió un poco de ellos y dirigió su vista a Jou.

—Te llamas Jou, ¿no es cierto? —el respondió asintiendo con la cabeza— Quiero que me perdones, no tuve porqué tratarte así.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, yo soy el que te ofrezco perdón.

—Dejémoslo como un empate —y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. La de Jou fue más ancha y la mirada de los chicos expresaba su total desconcierto.

Luego me miró a mí y pude sentir su tristeza, fue como una enorme pesa que me cayó sobre los hombros. Me quedé estático y también sentí sobre mí la mirada de todos los demás. Me recordó una vez que estaba viendo una carrera de 400 metros y un corredor hizo una salida en falso. La fanaticada le chifló, los jueces lo amonestaron y sus competidores lo reprendieron con la mirada. Así me sentí en ese momento y el principal problema es que no sabía qué es lo que había hecho para ocasionar que el asunto terminara así.

No tardaron en retirarse todos y me quedé solo con mi hermana. El trayecto de regreso fue callado, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de comentar algo, aunque yo tuviera curiosidad por su proceder.

—Hikari —la llamé, estaba decidido a preguntarle—, ¿por qué abrazaste a Mimi?

—No lo sé hermano. De lo que estoy segura es que ella lo necesitaba mucho.

Y eso, para terminar mi día, no sé por qué, pero me hizo sentir más miserable que cuando desperté.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Quisiera darles las gracias a **bberr88** , **Litvamp7** , , **nico2883** , por haberlo hecho. Además, agradecer los reviews de **aleprettycat** , **Cesar14399** y **Scripturiens.**


	3. En las fiestas se fuma pipa

**En las fiestas se fuma pipa**

La práctica estaba resultando mejor que el lunes, pero mi ánimo estaba, por completo, en el suelo y como iban las cosas no tenía la menor intención de levantar el vuelo. Una de las máximas que aprendí ese día es que no es recomendable quedarse pensando en tus problemas, encerrado en tus pensamientos, solo, parado, sin hacer nada y en medio de una práctica deportiva.

Un chiflido me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, me hizo ver de dónde provenía y todo eso dio como resultado que un balón se estrellara fuertemente en mi rostro. El disparo había sido tan potente, y me había tomado tan desprevenido, que perdí el equilibrio y fui a dar al piso. Todos acudieron a mi ayuda, me tendieron la mano para que me levantara y me llevaron hasta las regaderas y atenderme.

La sangre me salía a chorros por la nariz, por suerte el médico me atendió rápido. Tuve que abandonar la práctica y poner mis dedos sobre la nariz, aplicando presión para detener la hemorragia. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por haber hecho el ridículo frente a mi equipo y el entrenador, el cual se iba a dar cuenta de que mi mente no estaba cien por ciento en el aquí y el ahora.

Cuando, al fin, se detuvo, me acosté a reposar un poco. Posteriormente, me dirigí a tomar una ducha y limpiar mi cuerpo. Al salir, los muchachos ya habían terminado y se dirigían al lugar que acababa de abandonar. El entrenador me abordó y su cara era de pocos amigos.

—¡Yagami, ¿qué te sucede?! ¡Te di el día para que te repusieras de tu cansancio, ahora vienes distraído! ¡¿Quiero una explicación?!

Y la única respuesta que pude ofrecerle fue mi completo silencio.

—¿Estás enamorado? —me cuestionó silenciosamente pero con alevosía y aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja.

Mi cara se puso roja como un tomate, incluso me atrevería a afirmar que el color del vegetal palidecía frente al mío.

—¡Claro que no! —me volteé y traté de hacerme el ofendido, pero al final regresé a mi posición inicial— Eso no es lo que me sucede, aunque si tiene que ver con una chica.

—¡Ya, es una lástima porque eso ya explicaría ciertas cosas! Entonces, te recomiendo que soluciones eso lo antes posible. O por lo menos, deja tus preocupaciones fuera de la cancha. Trata de concentrarte.

Fue todo lo que me dijo ese día. La noche anterior no había sido una de las mejores de mi vida. No pude dormir bien, rodé mucho sobre mi cama, me costó hilvanar tres horas de sueño, sólo el último tramo de la noche fue el que descansé bien, en parte eso me ayudó a que mi desempeño no fuese peor.

No conseguía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Mimi en el momento en el que me miró para después irse con su familia. Entre sueños era más recurrente su presencia y esa fue la constante en las noches siguientes. Sin embargo, logré trabajar mi concentración en los entrenamientos, ya no quería seguir llamando la atención por ese motivo.

Había coincidido con Yamato en un par de ocasiones y en todas ellas se pasó de largo, era claro que no estaba contento conmigo por lo sucedido con Mimi. Hikari era la que iba a la casa de Takeru para visitarlo a él y a la susodicha. A Sora me la encontré el viernes, acabábamos de salir de nuestras respectivas prácticas y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas.

Fue en esa ocasión que me confirmó lo que ya sabía, Yamato estaba molesto conmigo y que no sabía los pormenores del conflicto. También me contó que ella ya sabía algo porque estuvo hablando con Jou y que al parecer Mimi y mi hermana habían hecho buenas migas.

—Oye Taichi —me llamó Sora, mientras caminábamos y rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho entre nosotros—, ¿qué te parece si vienes hoy en la noche a mi casa y vemos unas películas?

Su propuesta era inesperada, me dejo mudo y fue cuando me paso su mano por enfrente de los ojos, que pude reaccionar.

—En otro momento posiblemente me hubiera hecho del rogar, pero creo que una especie de pijamada no me caería nada mal.

—¡Muy bien! Por qué no llevas a Hikari, tal vez también esté interesada.

—Se lo comentaré y lo más probable es que también quiera asistir.

—En ese caso dile que ella también lleve una película.

Esa fue la amena charla que sostuve con ella, pues habíamos llegado al punto en el que teníamos que tomar caminos separados. Era la primera alegría que había tenido en días, desde que Mimi me abofeteó.

Al entrar al departamento lo encontré vació, seguramente Hikari había ido a ver a Takeru y a Mimi y mi madre habría salido de compras. Me dirigí al mueble de la televisión y buscar una película que llevaría a la casa de Sora. La elección no fue difícil, veríamos _Akira_ , sí o sí.

Al poco tiempo, llegó mi hermana y le comenté sobre los planes de Sora. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era muy bella, pero tenía un presentimiento extraño sobre la misma. Ella decidió llevar _La desaparición espiritual de Sen y Chihiro_. Cuando mamá regresó, le comentamos los planes que teníamos para esa noche y siendo que era viernes nos dieron permiso de asistir.

La noche cayó más rápido de lo que parecía, el tiempo llegó y nos encaminamos a casa de Sora. No me había dicho una hora en específico, por lo tanto el que haya llegado tarde o no era totalmente relativo. Cuando abrió la puerta, pude notar que no era la única que estaba ahí. Yamato, Takeru y Mimi, se encontraban en la sala con ropa cómoda y ya había bocadillos en la mesa; era claro que ellos también habían sido invitados y yo ni enterado. Y aunque sostenía que no había llegado tarde, había quedado evidenciado que había sido el último, como en la mayoría de las veces que me pasaba.

Pasamos y mi hermana se fue a sentar junto a Takeru, Yamato se levantó y se acercó a mí ante la mirada temerosa de todos los presentes.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —me pidió en un tono neutro con un pequeño toque de cordialidad.

—Claro —respondí sin dudarlo. Que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Salimos al pasillo y él se recargó en el barandal apoyando, también, la pierna izquierda y adoptando su postura favorita: brazos cruzados y cabeza baja.

—Ya hablé con Mimi —levantó la mirada y la enfocó en la mía—, me contó que se puso mal y que el problema entre ustedes no fue tan grave. Prácticamente te exculpó. Así que sólo te preguntaré esto una vez: ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Mira Yamato —me tomé una pequeña pausa antes de hablar—, primero quiero pedirte perdón, creo que reaccioné de forma impulsiva. Ella había tenido una dificultad con Jou, algo que evidentemente se había dado accidentalmente. Me pareció que su reacción era exagerada y la confronté, prácticamente la obligué a disculparse y eso estuvo mal de mi parte. Además, creo que me burlé de ella de una manera que no se lo merecía.

—¿Te burlaste de ella? —puso su mano sobre su mentón, obviamente analizando la situación— Exactamente, ¿qué le dijiste?

—Me porté como un plebeyo enfrente de un miembro de la realeza, hice una breve caravana y le dije: "mi reina".

Involuntariamente, Yamato presionó fuertemente sus puños. Luego tomó un respiro y destensó sus extremidades.

—Bueno, en ese caso, ya entendí lo que paso. Te sugiero que no vuelvas a decirle eso.

De todas las cosas que pensé que había hecho, fue la que le tomé menos importancia; pero, al parecer, tenía un significado más profundo del que me hubiese imaginado. Sin embargo, aún tenía la curiosidad de por qué eso fue lo que ocasionó esa reacción en Mimi.

—Entendido, no lo volveré a hacer. Pero, tan siquiera, ¿puedo saber la razón?

—Si puedes o no, es algo que no me toca decidir a mí. Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que yo no te puedo decir nada, hice una promesa al respecto.

—Comprendo. No te preocupes Yamato, no te insistiré en ello.

—Sólo me queda darte un consejo —hizo una pausa y enfocó sus ojos en los míos y su rostro expresaba toda la concentración y seriedad de la que era capaz de expresar—, no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte, es con ella. Hazlo y todo estará resuelto entre nosotros.

Abandonó el lugar y volvió a entrar al departamento. Lo seguí, casi inmediatamente. Estando dentro, nos dimos cuenta de que, casi todos, habían estado al pendiente de nuestra plática. Hikari y Takeru me miraron con curiosidad y lo que hice fue sonreírles de la mejor manera, ese gesto los calmó mucho y se sintieron más tranquilos con nosotros y entre ellos. La única que no estaba en esos momentos ahí era Mimi.

—¿Dónde está mi prima? —le preguntó Yamato a Sora.

—Fue al baño, no debe de tardar —ella también se notaba más calmada.

—Con su permiso, voy a hacer la correspondiente visita a la nevera —fue una especie de aviso a Sora. La verdad es que toda la tensión me había abierto el apetito y un emparedado de jamón era lo que estaba cruzando por mi mente.

Estaba a la mitad del proceso de preparación, cuando otra persona entró en la habitación, era Mimi, con quien me encontraba por primera vez desde el incidente en la escuela.

—Qué bueno que te encuentro —dijimos al mismo tiempo. Después nos quedamos callados un buen rato y nos volvimos a sincronizar para querer tomar la palabra interrumpiéndonos en el proceso.

—Será mejor que hables tu primero —le dije sin tardanza para evitar otra situación similar.

—¿Ahora no va a haber reverencia, ni mención a algún título nobiliario? —preguntó temerosa.

—No. En esta ocasión no diré nada de eso, de eso te quiero hablar, pero prefiero que inicies tú.

—Como quieras, yo sólo quiero pedirte perdón. Ese día no me encontraba muy bien y no reaccioné de la mejor manera, tú sólo querías defender a tu amigo y eso es muy loable.

—Qué bueno que te disculpes…

Iba a continuar hablando, pero el sonido de un plato quebrándose nos distrajo. Vi por la ventana de la cocina, que da directamente a la sala y comedor, que todos se nos quedaron viendo; sobre todo a mí.

—Como te decía —retomé el curso de la conversación—, es bueno que te disculpes y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo. Es cierto que yo estaba defendiendo al zopenco de Jou —Mimi me dirigió una rígida mirada—. ¡Es broma! Respeto mucho al buen Jou —le dije levantando las palmas de la mano—. Pero tampoco era excusa para que yo te tratara como lo hice. También te debo una disculpa.

—Entonces, ¿hacemos las pases? —me lo pidió extendiendo su mano.

La tomé y los resentimientos y rencores quedaron sellados en ese apretón de manos, tal y como lo había llegado a ver en algunas series, películas o dibujos americanos. Pasamos a la sala para dar inició a la velada que Sora había ideado de antemano y, de seguro, con disculpas incluidas.

—Muy bien muchachos, es hora de mostrar que película trajo cada uno.

Y cada quien mostró lo que había seleccionado. Yo, _Akira_ ; Hikari, _La desaparición espiritual de Sen y Chihiro_ ; Sora, _La balada de Narayama_ ; Takeru, _Mi vecino Totoro_ ; y Yamato, _Ringu_. Mimi, supongo, la estaba buscando en una maleta, que asumí, era suya. Pero, algo raro le estaba pasando, porque pegó tremendo grito que nos dejó sordos.

—¡No, no lo aguanto más! ¡No sé por cual decidirme! —y vació en contenido de la maleta en medio de la sala.

Era una gran cantidad de películas que había traído, formando una gran pila desordenada y amorfa. Todas eran norteamericanas; unas eran de humor, otras de romance y unas más de humor y romance.

—¡Es que todas son excelentes! Están: _Titanic_ , _Mujer bonita_ , _La boda de mi mejor amigo_ , _El guardaespaldas_ , _Fantasma_ , _Casablanca_ , _La trampa de los padres_ , _Lo que el viento se llevó_ , _Una rubia muy legal_ , _Romeo y Julieta_ , Mimi y Taichi, perdón… _La bella y la bestia_ —todos se rieron a expensas de mí, y debo de admitir que la broma fue buena; pero mi orgullo me impedía reírme, aunque tampoco era tan severo como para sentirme ofendido.

Mimi siguió revisando las que faltaban y se puso a analizar cada una de sus opciones y terminó por cerrar la contienda en dos opciones: Casablanca y La bella y la bestia. La decisión que tenía que tomar se le estaba dificultando mucho, pues pasaba la vista de una a otra sin parar.

—Bueno, ya me decidí. Será la bella y la bestia, porque están presentes Takeru y Hikari.

—Por nosotros no te preocupes, si quieres puedes poner Casablanca o, si lo prefieres, Mujer bonita —expresó Takeru, pero Yamato y yo nos quedamos viéndolo pícaramente.

—¡No! Ya está decidido, será la bella y la bestia —le entregó a Sora la película y la muy despistada metió la otra en mi maleta, pero decidí no decírselo; la iba a tener de rehén, podría serme útil en algún momento.

El orden fue el siguiente: primero, Hikari; segundo, Takeru; tercero, Mimi; cuarto, Sora; el quinto fui yo; y el último, Yamato. Como su película era la que tenía la categoría más alta, decidimos dejarla al final.

Todo iba muy bien, el balde de palomitas pasaba de unas manos a otras sin parar; cuando se acababan, Sora era la encargada de traer más. Lo divertido es que yo me quedé en el último lugar del sillón, por lo que, cuando tenía que pararme a ir al baño, lo cual era relativamente seguido, le estorbaba la visión a todos. Pero dicen que todo lo que haces se te regresa y cuando tocó el turno de ver Akira, el mugroso disco no funcionó porque estaba muy rayado.

—¡Qué! ¡¿Cómo que está rayada mi película?! —expresé mientras tomaba el disco y lo examinaba detenidamente. La suerte se había puesto en mi contra y todo por una serie de inofensivos rayoncitos que estaban por toda el área del disco —¡Demonios!

—¡Hermano! A mamá no le va a gustar si te oye hablar así —y me sentí como niño regañado.

—¡Pero ahora que voy a hacer! —puse mi mano derecha en mi mentón y pensé tranquilamente, la situación lo requería— ¡Ya lo tengo! El disco se lo voy a llevar a Koushiro a ver si me lo puede arreglar. Mientras tanto, cambiaré mi película por _Los siete samuráis_. Sora, ¿me podrías hace el favor de prestármela?

—¡Ya qué! —exclamó una resignada Sora.

Eran cerca de la media noche, y apenas íbamos a ver la película que había seleccionado, la mala suerte es que también era la de mayor duración, por lo que uno a uno fueron quedándose dormidos. Al final quedamos Yamato y yo, los demás ya había sucumbido a las influencias de Morfeo. Cuando terminó, pasadas las tres de la mañana, decidí quitar el disco y poner el de Yamato.

—¿Dónde habrá puesto Sora la película que trajiste? —me pregunté en voz alta.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí. Otro día la veremos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, es lo mejor. Despierta a tu hermana y a Sora, es mejor que nos acomodemos a dormir.

Sin rechistar, hice lo que me pidió. Las niñas fueron al cuarto de Sora, por suerte en su casa tenían un par de futones. En uno se durmió ella, la cama la ocuparon mi hermana y Mimi, y el otro fue para Takeru y Yamato que se quedaron en la sala. A mí me tocó el sillón para mí solo.

El sueño y cansancio me estaban venciendo, y despedí mi día con una gran sonrisa. Ese mismo día se habían acabado mis preocupaciones y había fumado la pipa de la paz con mi mejor amigo y su prima.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído! Me gustaría agradecer, especialmente, los review de **aleprettycat** y **Mewt**.

 **Mewt:** ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Qué bueno que te pareció interesante! Me temo que para eso vas a tener que esperar algunos capítulos más y espero que hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.


	4. Conociendo raíces

**Conociendo raíces**

En cierta forma, el que terminó perdiendo en la velada de Sora fue Yamato, porque no pudimos ver la película que él había traído. A la mañana siguiente, Sora y su mamá nos habían preparado el desayuno. Absolutamente todos conspiraron en mi contra, no encuentro otra explicación a lo que sucedió, pues todos se despertaron cuando aún era de madrugada. Digo, ¿quién en su sano juicio se despierta a la ocho de la madrugada en vacaciones? Eso está bien cuando hay que ir al colegio, pero en esta época del año es impensable.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y seguía descansando plácidamente y me había acomodado muy bien en la orilla del sillón. Pero, de improviso, una delicada mano me tocó la espalda provocando que me desestabilizara y diera a parar al suelo, pues Yamato y Takeru ya habían quitado el futón en el que habían dormido.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! —pregunté somnoliento y adolorido por el porrazo que me acababa de poner.

—Nada, sólo que ya es muy tarde para que sigas de flojo, desperdicias la luz del sol —comentó una voz chillona, posiblemente la responsable de que me cayera y no era otra persona que Mimi Tachikawa. Esta muchacha ya se estaba tomando muchas atribuciones conmigo.

Ya un poco más consciente de mi situación, exclamé: —¡¿Se puede saber por qué me despiertan tan temprano?

—Sí se puede. Es sencillo, el desayuno está listo, así que metete al baño, lávate esa cara y las manos y pasa a la cocina. No quiero que llegues a tu casa quejándote y metas en problemas a mi amiga Sora —lo dijo con una expresión sería y me infundió un poco de temor. Con su mano izquierda en la cadera y la derecha señalando el baño, me sentí regañado; como si la orden la hubiese dado mi mamá, Hikari o Sora, o una maestra, que son las únicas mujeres que me tratan de esa forma.

Hice todo lo que se me indicó y me senté a desayunar con los demás, que ya habían empezado con sus alimentos. Yo tenía mucha hambre y me serví dos porciones de arroz, todo eso dio como resultado, ser el último en levantarse de la mesa.

Después de la primera ingesta de alimentos del día, cada uno tomó sus cosas y partimos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Al llegar, Hikari se metió a la recamara; yo fui a la ducha, para refrescarme un poco, ir a la casa de Koushiro a que me limpiara mi disco y de ahí, partir a mi entrenamiento de soccer.

La casa de Koushiro no quedaba tan lejos de la mía. El chico era el más inteligente de la escuela, un genio, y eso que es de recién ingreso. Él vive en la planta baja de su edificio y eso es bueno porque cuando lo voy a ver, no tengo que subir escaleras.

Toqué la puerta y la Señora Izumi me recibió.

—¡Oh! Taichi, ¿cómo estás? Pasa, ¿buscas a Koushiro, verdad?

—Sí, Señora Izumi, ¡muchas gracias! —le conteste, la Señora Izumi se destaca por su amabilidad.

Fue hasta la habitación de su hijo y tocó la puerta por educación y para interrumpirlo de la manera más delicada posible. Al poco tiempo, pude entrar a su recamara, que en contrario a la mía, estaba muy ordenada; pulcra.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Taichi? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Koushiro, esta película ya está muy maltratada, ¿no sé si podrías arreglarlo?

Tomó la caja, la abrió y sacó el disco para poder examinarlo. Le dio varias vueltas y lo miraba de distintos ángulos.

—¡Vaya que lo has maltratado! No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso. Voy a ir el lunes a la escuela, puedes recogerlo ahí, me imagino que vas a tener entrenamiento.

—Es probable. ¡Muchas gracias Koushiro! —le dije mientras abandonaba su cuarto y me dirigía a la salida— Te lo encargo, ya me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde para mi entrenamiento —ya en la entrada, me despedí de la Señora Izumi—. ¡Muchas gracias, señora Izumi, nos veremos en otra ocasión!

Ese día volví a ser el mismo en los entrenamientos, es cierto de que ya me enfocaba al cien por ciento en ello; pero ahora volvía a mostrar mi rendimiento a tope, ese que me valió ganarme el respeto de mi entrenador, de mi equipo y de la institución a la que represento. Ese día sólo recibí felicitaciones y mi mejora de juego fue acompañada por la de mis compañeros, lo que dejó satisfecho al entrenador y decidió darnos un par de días con la condición de seguir con esa actitud.

Así que de la nada tenía dos días libres y nada en el panorama, lo malo es que si no surgía algo podrían ser los dos días más aburridos de mi vida; así que mi única esperanza era que a Yamato o a Sora se les ocurriera algo. Lo primero que hice, al llegar a casa, fue marcar a casa de Sora, pero su mamá me dijo que había salido.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y en eso el teléfono sonó. Era Yamato.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana? —inició preguntando.

—Nada, la final está programada para dentro de tres semanas y hasta entonces no tendremos un partido. Los niños todavía tendrán esta semana de descanso y nos dieron dos días libres. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Mamá y papá, planearon un pequeño viaje turístico a Kioto y no sé si tú y Hikari nos quisieran acompañar. Sora, Takeru y Mimi, también irán. Además, invité a Koushiro y a Jou.

—Básicamente, faltamos nosotros, ¿no? —dije con un tono reclamo, pero luego lo cambié por uno de resignación— ¡Cuenta con nosotros!

—En ese caso, los esperamos mañana a las cinco de la mañana. Trata de llegar puntual.

—¡¿A las cinco?! ¡Y, ¿por qué tan temprano?!

—Para llegar temprano, son como cinco horas de camino. Así que ya sabes.

El permiso estaba dado antes de que yo lo pidiera. Todo por obra de mi hermana quien ya sabía del viaje, por boca de Takeru, y ya había hecho la petición. Y como siempre, soy el último en enterarme de todo. Esa es la historia de mi vida. De seguro, cuando se hablé de mí, se escriban biografías y se levanten monumentos en mi nombre, dirán: "Tuvo la mala fortuna de ser el último en enterarse de todo. ¿Qué fue reconocido con el balón de oro de la FIFA? Los recoge balones lo supieron primero. ¿Qué ya nació su hijo? Hasta el perro se enteró antes que él. ¿Qué ganó el premio nobel de la paz? Sus amigos y parientes se enteraron primero, él prácticamente en la ceremonia de entrega". Y cosas como esas.

Pero toda esa situación, provocó que me tuviera que dormirme temprano para poder estar listo a tiempo. Pero no pude pegar los ojos durante buena parte de la noche y cuando llegó la hora de levantarse, la flojera estaba en su máximo punto; no quería ni abrir los ojos. Pero mi hermana me movía insistentemente y no me quedó más remedio que ponerme en movimiento.

Nuestros padres fueron a dejarnos al departamento Ishida. Fue cuando me enteré que mi predisposición a llegar tarde a todos lados es algo genético, heredado de mi padre; pues por la velocidad con la que se desplazaba, era lenta hasta para mí y fuimos los últimos en llegar. El señor Hiroaki, padre de Yamato, subió el equipaje a su camioneta gris, en la cual cabíamos todos; un poco apretados, pero cabíamos.

En el asiento del conductor iba el señor Ishida; en el del copiloto, su esposa. En los asiento de en medio, iban la chicas y Takeru; los demás nos tocó compartir el asiento trasero. Lo malo del viaje fue que me tocó estar en medio de Jou y Koushiro, y ninguno de los dos se callaba. Hablaban de las cosas que iban a ver, de cómo les había ido en la escuela, de los nuevos programas que tenía Kou y de las sorprendentes cosas que había descubierto Jou en el más reciente libro de anatomía que le había regalado su papá. Y yo con un enorme sueño sin poderme dormir; Yamato fue afortunado, porque el quedó en la ventada y, al parecer, la plática no le era molesta y creo que se quedó dormido al inicio del viaje.

El trayecto fue largo, pero como a la mitad, los escandalosos interlocutores, que tenía como compañeros de asiento, también sucumbieron ante el cansancio y yo me les uní. No sin antes, percatarme que los de enfrente hablaban muy animadamente.

Cuando la camioneta se detuvo, todos nos despertamos, pues incluso los de adelante ya habían tomado una pequeña siesta. Los padres de Yamato cambiaron de lugar para que él descansara un poco y ya llevábamos más de tres cuartos del camino recorrido.

Arribamos a nuestro destino alrededor de las diez y media de la mañana. Nos detuvimos cerca de la Torre Kioto y de la estación ferroviaria, lugar que acordaron los señores Ishida para encontrarse con el papá de Sora, quien residía en esa ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo.

El señor Haruhiko Takenouchi arribó con su vehículo personal; para ayudar a descargar, un poco, la camioneta de los Ishida La pausa, además, sirvió para establecer el itinerario y los puntos que visitaríamos. De todos los presentes, fui el menos participativo; la verdad es que me daba igual los sitios a visitar y todavía tenía sueño. Al final, decidieron que primero iríamos al Templo Kiyomizu, luego al Antiguo Palacio Imperial, después al Santuario de Heian y, por último, a los jardines del Templo Higashi Hogan.

Ese viaje, en general, fue como una clase de historia. Los más entretenidos fueron Koushiro y Jou quienes platicaron, a todos, cada uno de los aspectos del Templo en el que estuviésemos. Que si era budista o sintoísta; que si uno data del año 778, otro de 1895; o que este fue reconstruido muchas veces; que lo edificios, tal y como se conservan hoy en día, fueron remodelados en el siglo XIX; que si uno fue, durante mucho tiempo, la residencia oficial del Teno, que este otro fue para conmemorar 1100 de la fundación de la ciudad, cuyo nombre antiguo no recuerdo para nada; espero que eso no venga en algún examen o estaré muerto.

El trayecto de donde estábamos al primer punto duró unos 15 minutos. En el Templo Kiyomizu, los señores Ishida fueron al santuario Jishu dedicado Okuninushino-Mikoto, si no mal entendí, era un dios del amor y de los matrimonios o algo por el estilo. Sora y su padre recorrieron la cascada Otowa-no-taki, beber de su agua para tener salud y longevidad. Además, dijeron que también ayudaba a mejorar en los estudios. Sora y Yamato me incitaban a ir que porque a mí me hace falta, pero me negué rotundamente, el que estaba muy emocionado con eso era Jou, él es una persona muy apegada a las tradiciones. Yo lo que quería era lanzarme de la plataforma del templo, sobrevivir y que se me cumpliese un deseo pero ya no está permitido por lo que me tuve que quedar con las ganas.

Del Templo Kiyomizu al Palacio Imperial, hicimos 19 minutos; de ahí al Santuario de Heian, 12; y de ese al Templo Higashi Hogan, 15. Ese fue el último lugar escogido por sus cercanía a la zona centro y a la casa del señor Takenouchi quien amablemente nos ofreció hospedaje.

En los demás lugares sólo vi salones viejos, por momentos algunos se desaparecían un rato para recorrer el lugar en libertad; por eso mismo propusimos un lugar de reunión y una hora específica para reencontrarnos. A los que tenía más vigilados era a Hikari y Takeru, siempre andaban juntos y conversaban sobre todo lo que veía, se reían y bromeaban entre ellos. Por lo general, yo siempre andaba solo, ya que, curiosamente, se formaron en grupo de dos personas: Hikari y Takeru, como ya lo mencioné; los señores Ishida; Sora y su padre; Koushiro y Jou, sólo ellos se entendían entre sí de todo lo que parloteaban; y a Yamato le tocó entretener a su prima.

Ella, entre todos, era la más emocionada. Hikari había llevado su cámara fotográfica, un regalo que le dio Takeru, y se dedicó a tomar fotos, por lo que fue el objeto principal de búsqueda de Tachikawa. Se tomó fotos en todos los recintos, en cada una de las enormes entradas, en cada uno de los Torii, en la cascada, en el parque público del Palacio Imperial, en el Trono, entre otros muchos lugares más que se me escapan.

El último trayecto fue el que más disfrute, el jardín Shosei-en. A esa hora del día, ya cerca del anochecer, lucía preciosos, adornado con ese cielo naranja que poco a poco le va dejando su lugar al profundo y fuerte azul de la noche. Dimos un paseo en grupo y lo recorrimos tranquilamente.

—¡Oye tú! —me gritó Mimi, quien venía corriendo y traía consigo a mi hermana— Tú y yo aún no nos hemos tomado una foto. ¡No seas amargado y únete a nosotros!

De improviso, pasó su brazo por mi cuello y me abrazó fuertemente, mientras mi hermana se reía por la expresión de mi rostro. Prácticamente me estaba asfixiando y era una situación incómoda en su totalidad. Eso fue aprovechado por los demás que decidieron que era hora de tomarse una foto grupal; Hikari le pidió a otro turista que la tomara para que todos saliésemos. Fue la única de ese tipo, y en ella aparecimos Mimi y yo, abrazados.

De ahí en adelante, me retraté con los muchachos pues todos alegaban que no lo había hecho anteriormente. Ya, casi al final del trayecto, me encontré con una solitaria Mimi, que pasaba su vista del cielo, al lago que estaba bajo el puente. El atardecer la hacía lucir muy bien, el viento jugaba constantemente con toda su cabellera; sus traviesos cabellos se paseaban por su rostro, molestándole en algunas ocasiones.

—¿Mimi? —la llamé dubitativo. Después no pude pronunciar palabra alguna, porque me quedé embelesado viendo sus ojos; lo cual la incomodó un poco.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó algo inquieta ante mi improvisada reacción.

—Discúlpame —hice una pausa para carraspear la garganta—. Ya es hora de irnos.

Me sonrió y nos fuimos con los demás. Yo me había cansado un poco, pero como quiera me quedé dormido en el camino a casa del papá de Sora. Cuando llegamos me enteré de que ya habían repartido el espacio para dormir: Sora con su papá, los señores Ishida en uno de los futones que el señor Takenouchi había conseguido, los demás se los repartieron entre Hikari y Mimi, Takeru con Yamato y Jou con Koushiro compartirían el sofá-cama. Así que sólo me quedaban dos opciones, o dormirme en cualquier espacio en el que me llegara a acomodar o dormir en la camioneta. No lo pensé dos veces y me decidí por esta última. Sólo me cambié de ropa a una más cómoda; los demás muchachos hicieron lo mismo.

Lo que sí, es que fueron considerados conmigo, me entregaron una almohada y una cobija. El problema radicó en que ya había tomado una siesta y no tenía sueño por lo que me quedé acostado en el sillón trasero, con las manos detrás de la nuca y mi mirada fija en el cielo buscando la luna, pero no estaba por ningún lado, por lo que supuse que estaba en la fase de luna nueva.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza de la camioneta me puso alerta y me asustó un poco porque era algo que no esperaba. La figura que entró era la de mi hermana, quien prontamente se sentó junto a mí, en el espacio que había quedado desocupado cuando cambié mi posición al sentarme.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté sin tardanza. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que quería.

—Vine a acompañarte. ¿Te molesta? —y me puso una carita suplicante a la que no me pude negar.

—¡Claro que no! —y la abracé para acurrucarnos juntos.

Detrás de ella, apareció Takeru quien también pidió asilo. Sólo que él se quedó en el sillón intermedio. Otro sonido nos puso alerta, ahora eran las puertas del conductor y del copiloto las que habían abierto. Los que entraron fueron Yamato y Sora, quienes ocuparon esos asientos, respectivamente.

—¿Y a ustedes que mosca les picó? —los cuestioné, pues ya se me estaba haciendo raro lo acontecido.

—Nada más vinimos a hacerte compañía —respondió Yamato.

—La verdad es que nos sentimos mal de que te quedaras solo en la camioneta —se expresó Sora.

Luego entraron Koushiro y Jou, quienes se acomodaron con Takeru.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Cuál es la razón que tienen para que estén aquí?

—Como el cuarto era pequeño, decidimos que los señores Ishida descansen lo mejor posible, pues ellos serán los que conduzcan mañana de regreso —respondió Jou.

La última en entrar fue Mimi.

—Como todos ustedes se vinieron a dormir aquí, decidí reconfortarlos con mi graciosa presencia, para que no pasen tan mal rato.

Ya no había lugar adelante, entonces tuve que recorrerme hasta el fondo del asiento, Hikari se apoyó en mí y Mimi en ella. Así pasamos una velada apretada, pero agradable. Estaba rodeado de puros amigos.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído! Especial agradecimiento a **lopos619** y **aleprettycat**.


	5. Living like in America

**Living like in America**

Arribamos a Odaiba cerca de las tres y media de la tarde. El viaje de regreso fue más incómodo que el de ida, además de que sufrí las secuelas de la apretada noche que pasamos juntos. El cuerpo, pero sobre todo el cuello, me quedaron muy adoloridos. La mayoría del tiempo la pasamos dormidos, aun así el viaje fue pesado.

Ese día me dediqué a descansar y hacer pequeños ejercicios de estiramiento para que mi cuerpo no se tensara ya que al día siguiente reanudábamos los entrenamientos; comí moderadamente y me fui a la cama temprano. Todo eso me sirvió, no obstante, me cansé más que de costumbre; se lo achaco a la inactividad que tuve en los trayectos de carretera. Pero en el transcurso de la semana, mi desempeño fue alcanzando, paulatinamente, su nivel óptimo.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento del miércoles, me encontré con una escena que me sorprendió en alto grado y otra vez tenía que ver, o estaba implicada altamente en ello, Mimi Tachikawa. Corrí rápidamente, para tomar a Yamato por la espalda para calmarlo lo más que pudiera, tarea que ya había empezado a ejecutar Takeru al tratar de separarlo del chico al que estaba golpeando con vehemencia.

A primera vista no lo había reconocido, y la verdad es que tampoco sabía su nombre, era un chico de primero que había adquirido fama de casanova en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la escuela. Mi "Sherlock Holmes" interior volvió a hacerse presente y dedujo que este tipo había visto a Mimi y no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de ligar con una extranjera, lo que provocó a Yamato.

Lo pudimos contener, gracias a la ayuda de Jou y Koushiro que habían estado ahí por mera casualidad. El pobre tipo terminó tan asustado que corrió a toda velocidad cuando se le presentó la oportunidad. Ya más tranquilo y sin tener que detener a Yamato, pude notar que Mimi estaba perpleja, otra vez la actitud desconcertante de la chica. Digo, la verdad es que es muy bonita y no debería sentirse así si un muchacho se le acerca con esas intenciones; yo lo consideraría hasta normal.

Sora estaba con Mimi y Takeru, Jou y Koushiro estaban como yo, y Yamato se fue sin decir una sola palabra. Pero yo tenía curiosidad así que partí tras él para entablar una conversación.

A los pocos metros, Yamato había disminuido la velocidad de su andar y eso me facilitó para alcanzarlo y él se dio cuenta de mi presencia muy prontamente.

—¿Qué quieres saber Taichi? —me preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿Por qué te peleaste?

—Porque ese imbécil estaba molestando a Mimi y no quiso entender con palabras. Así que tuve que razonar con él a golpes.

—¿No se te hace que eres demasiado celoso, Yamato?

—Puede ser —después se calló un rato y después continuó—. Pero era mi deber defenderla. Además, ella no quiere tener, en estos momentos, alguna relación amorosa y quiere evitar cualquier situación de esa índole.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —eso me interesaba saberlo.

—Ella misma me lo dijo el día que llegó.

Lo acompañé en el pequeño paseo que dio para tranquilizarse, caminar y pensar lo ayudan mucho. Yo me quedé callado, pero fue algo difícil de mantener, me cuesta mucho tomar el papel de acompañante silencioso; pero con Yamato me voy acostumbrando poco a poco; él es muy bueno en eso.

Llegamos a su edificio y de repente se detuvo.

—Por cierto, el viernes vamos a tener una fiesta. ¿Quieres venir?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Y ahora cuál es la razón?

—Mimi le pidió permiso a mis papás para hacer una fiesta como las que hacen en América. Ellos van a trabajar hasta tarde para compensar el día libre que tuvieron.

—¡Ah! No sabía que tus papás habían pedido permiso.

—No los escuchaste, lo comentaron cuando íbamos a Kioto.

—Bueno, ya, perdóname, ya sabes lo distraído que soy —él sólo me respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿ Y va a ser una fiesta desenfrenada como las que pasan en sus películas?

—¡Claro que no! Es más, no va a ser una fiesta tan grande porque mi casa no lo es; sólo vamos a ser pocas personas, creo que nada más lo que fuimos al viaje.

—¡¿Mi hermana también va a ir?! —grité sorprendido.

—Sí, Takeru y Mimi la invitaron; sólo que Mimi les hizo prometer que, a lo sumo, se tomarán una sola cerveza.

—¡¿Cerveza?! ¡¿Va a haber alcohol?!

—Sí, Mimi está tomando cartas en el asunto. Ya chantajeó a Jou con darle tips de ligue a cambio de que su hermano compré algunas botellas.

—¡Demonios! Eso es un dilema enorme. Pero yo, trataré… —expresé con duda— que mi hermana no terminé ebria.

—Tranquilízate Taichi, no creo que nuestros hermanos lleguen a tanto —en eso tuve que darle la razón.

Al entrar al departamento de Yamato, nos dimos cuenta de que ya estaban ahí Sora, Takeru y Mimi. Al parecer se fueron al poco tiempo de que nosotros nos marchamos. Debido a lo que había pasado, y creyendo que lo más probable es que tuvieran una plática familiar, a Sora y a mí nos pareció que lo mejor era retirarnos.

Aprovechando la presencia de Sora, me atrevía preguntarle por lo sucedido. En efecto, mi "Sherlock Holmes" interior, había acertado nuevamente en sus deducciones. El tipo ese, según palabras de Sora, se portó como un presuntuoso y pedante hijo de su no sé qué. En serio, mi madre se sorprendería de lo que me enseñan Sora y Yamato. Al parecer, Mimi lo rechazó tajantemente y al tipo no le gustó por lo que la jaloneó un poco y fue cuando lo vio Yamato y se fue sobre de él; lo demás es lo que ya había visto.

—Oye —me llamó, mientras caminábamos, en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación—, ¿ya te enteraste de la fiesta que quiere organizar Mimi? —le contesté afirmativamente— Y, ¿qué opinas?

—Se oye interesante, hasta que me enteré de que mi hermana también va a ir. Eso no me agradó nada.

—Vamos, Taichi, no creo que vayan a hacer algo malo.

—Yo tampoco, pero en las fiestas uno no sabe que es lo que puede pasar.

En ese punto ella me dio la razón, pero insistió en que era un exagerado. Cuando llegué a casa, mi mamá estaba haciendo la comida así que aproveché para pedirle permiso.

—Mamá, la prima de Yamato va a hacer una fiesta este viernes…

—¿Mimi, la preciosa sobrina de Natsuko? Sí, ya lo sabía, Hikari me ha pedido permiso para ir.

—¿Y?

—¿Y, qué?

—¿La vas a dejar ir?

—Por supuesto que sí, los Ishida son una familia de confianza.

—¿Y me vas a dar permiso a mí también? —pregunté algo extasiado.

—No lo sé —y la emoción se fue al caño.

—¡¿Por qué?! —grité un poco, lo que molestó a mamá.

—Porque ya has holgazaneado mucho tiempo y tu cuarto sigue siendo un chiquero, no te da vergüenza con tu hermana. Así que si quieres ir, más te vale que el cuarto esté reluciente para ese día. Solamente así vas a poder ir.

Estaba incrédulo, al parecer mamá había encontrado la forma de obligarme a hacer limpieza en el cuarto y no podía zafarme.

—Pero entonces, ¿quién va cuidar de Hikari? —se me ocurrió cuestionarle eso, como un desesperado intento de libarme de esa tortura. Se lo pensó un poco, luego contesto:

—Takeru, Yamato y Sora.

Mi quijada se abrió todo lo que pudo; no podía creer que mi mamá confiara más en ellos que en mí. Si supiera lo que tanto hablaron el día de hoy, de seguro cambiaría de opinión. Viendo el panorama, tuve que ceder y recoger mis cosas, barrer y trapear, no había de otra si quería ir a la interesante fiesta de Mimi y si quería cerciorarme, personalmente, que mi hermana iba a estar bien.

La tarea fue titánica, pero bien realizada. Mis padres, porque mi papá apoyó la decisión de mamá, tuvieron que cumplir su promesa y el viernes ya estábamos listos. Llegamos lo más temprano que pudimos, la situación lo ameritaba.

Entramos sin tocar porque la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. El departamento de Yamato no había cambiado la gran cosa, los sillones de la sala estaban acomodados para que formaran un rectángulo y que el centro pudiese ser ocupado como una especie de pista. El estéreo estaba reproduciendo música movida a todo volumen. Había luces de colores que se prendían y apagaban intermitentemente, lo cual me sorprendió hasta que vi a Koushiro programándolas, fue cuando entendí que él le hizo el favor de conseguirlas.

Aunque llegamos temprano, fuimos los últimos; me excusé diciendo que lo hicimos para no perder la costumbre. Hikari corrió con Takeru, quien estaba sentado escuchando la música. Yo busqué a Sora y a Yamato por lo que me fui a la cocina y encontré a Jou guardando las bebidas. Había traído vodka, coñac, whisky, cerveza y tequila; la familia de Yamato tenía unas botella de vino y una de sake; así que con eso ya teníamos variedad para la noche.

Abrí el refrigerador para buscar algún bocadillo, pero en ese momento entraron Yamato y Sora con las botanas y me fui sobre de ellas inmediatamente.

—¿Quién te abrió? —preguntó Yamato— Porque yo no escuché que tocaras, aunque con esa música dudo haberlo hecho.

—Nadie —respondí mientras comía un delicioso emparedado de jamón con queso amarillo—, la puerta estaba abierta.

—¡Ah! —se quejó Yamato— Mimi volvió a dejar la puerta abierta.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella? —pregunté por curiosidad. Digo, es muy extraño que el organizador del evento no esté presente en este.

—Se está terminando de arreglar —contestó Sora.

—¡Estoy lista! —entró a la cocina la susodicha.

La ropa que había escogido la hacían lucir extraordinaria. Una falda corta, negra, le favorecían a sus torneadas piernas; la corta remera rosa de tirantes, que permitía ver su ombligo, se ajustaba a su delgado torso, y hacían lucir un poco largos sus delgados brazos; un cinturón en su estrecha cintura, era un toque que le quedaba bien: y los convers, también rosas, complementaban su indumentaria. Una diadema con una estrella se posaba sobre su cabeza, deteniendo un poco su larga cabellera; una cadena con un dije de la letra "M", todo de oro, adornaban su fino y delgado cuello. Se había esmerado mucho en su arreglo personal.

—¡Mimi, otra vez dejaste la puerta abierta! —le reclamó Yamato.

—¿Yo? —preguntó inocentemente— ¡Ya, Yamato! No te sulfures tanto, ya vez, no pasó nada malo.

Y con eso dio comienzo la fiesta. Mimi estaba muy contenta con cómo había quedado todo. Se puso a bailar en la improvisada pista y arrastró consigo a mi hermana, sus primos, Sora y Jou. Yo había tomado un asiento en la mesa y me estaba devorando los bocadillos que había tomado. Koushiro seguía la pendiente de la reproducción de la música, como una especie de DJ, y manejando las luces. Pero en un momento de algarabía, Mimi lo arrastró a él también. Ya sólo quedaba yo y me percaté de eso e intenté pasar de inadvertido yendo al baño, pero fui pillado en el intento y arrastrado por el remolino que se había convertido Mimi Tachikawa.

El baile y la música fue lo primero que se acabó porque había vecinos que tenían que trabajar al día siguiente y no queríamos meter en problemas a los papás de Yamato; lo cual rompía, hasta cierto punto, la dinámica de la fiesta, pues la música y el baile son, casi casi, permanentes.

Lo siguiente que tomamos fue la cena, y eso era bueno porque todavía tenía hambre. Mimi, que era una experta culinaria, había preparado un bufete internacional. Había hamburguesas de Hamburgo, papas de Francia, sushi, pizza romana, tortilla madrileña y asnitos mexicanos. Para acompañar, Mimi decidió que tomáramos vino, por una extraña razón quería que vaciáramos alguna botella.

Cuando le iba a servir a Hikari, tuve que intervenir.

—Mimi, ¿no tendrás rompope para Hikari?

La muy ingrata se enojó con el comentario que hice, y Mimi dijo que no iba a llevar bebidas para bebes.

Después de la cena, ya habíamos entrado más en ambiente. El vino le cayó pesado a Hikari y a Takeru, quienes terminaron dormidos y decidimos llevarlos a una cama a cada uno. Nosotros íbamos a seguir con lo nuestro.

Lo que prosiguió fue una amena charla con alcohol de por medio. La verdad es que era la primera vez que ingería tanto, me había llegado a tomar un par de cervezas a lo mucho, pero eso era demasiado. Lo bueno fue que no había tantas botellas.

Sora ya estaba un poco ebria y su parte atrevida estaba empezando a relucir; se estaba desinhibiendo.

—Oye Mimi —la llamó mientras hipeaba—, ¿no dijiste que podíamos hacer algo que se llama "Body shot".

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió la chica, que también estaba algo alcoholizada— ¿Quién de ustedes se anima? —nos preguntó a los hombres.

Pero yo era el único en condiciones, en primera porque no sabía que era eso; segundo, estaba casi seguro que era algo que Yamato no le haría a su prima; Jou estaba en el baño, devolviendo todo lo que se había tomado y Koushiro andaba por esos rumbos. Así que sin pensarlo más, le dije que yo.

Se fue hacia la mesa y se recostó sobre ella. Me preguntó que qué quería tomar y le dije que Tequila; la verdad es que nunca lo había probado. Entonces le pidió a Sora que trajera la botella, un limón y sal.

—Mira Taichi, Sora va a poner el tequila en mi ombligo, sal en mi cuello y la rodaja de limón la voy a tener en la boca. Cuando ella te diga "ya", vas a tomar la bebida, luego a lamer la sal y me vas a quitar el limón usando sólo tu boca para que lo chupes. Así que estate listo.

La cosa parecía muy sencilla y, en efecto, lo fue; descontando que me distraje mucho observando su cuerpo acostado sobre la mesa y todos sus atractivos saltando a la vista, lo cual hizo subir, un poco, mi temperatura corporal. Todo se hizo como ella lo dijo, sólo que el líquido raspaba mucho la garganta. Levanté las manos en señal de triunfo, pero la tos me impedía disfrutar del momento y tengo entendido que la sal y el limón aminoraban el efecto. Después de mí, le tocó el turno a Yamato de tomarse un body shot en Sora e hizo exactamente lo mismo, sólo que la tos no lo amedrento tanto.

El siguiente juego fue la "botella" y para ello utilizó la botella de vino que habíamos vaciado al principio. Al círculo se unieron unos somnolientos Takeru y Hikari, quienes se habían despertado, después del alboroto y escándalo que habíamos hecho después del último juego.

—El juego es sencillo —comenzó a explicar Mimi—. Cada uno va tomar un turno y girará de la botella, tendrá que retar, a hacer una confesión o hacer algo, a la persona que señale la punta de la botella. ¿Están listos?

Y ella comenzó con el juego. Al principio nos pareció divertido, nadie quería exponer sus confidencias, por lo que fueron retos lo que iban tomando los señalados. A Koushiro le tocó imitar a una gallina. A Jou, actuar ante nosotros cómo se le declararía a una chica, lo que terminó en algo decepcionante porque el pobre no podía emitir palabra alguna; en parte por su timidez y en otra por el alcohol. No quisimos aprovecharnos de Takeru y sólo le pedimos que recitase un poema improvisado. A Yamato, lo hicimos que se parara de manos por un minuto, casi lo consigue, pero estaba ebrio y su equilibrio no era el mejor. Yo me había salvado hasta el momento y era el turno de mi hermana.

—Aquí voy —y giró la botella—. ¡Me tocó a Mimi! ¿Verdad o reto?

—Reto —le respondió.

Mi hermana se estaba tomando su tiempo, pero al poco tiempo se decidió por algo.

—Quiero que mires a mi hermano a los ojos por un minuto.

El reto me sorprendió, posiblemente el vino no la estaba haciendo pensar con claridad. Pero ninguno de los dos puso objeción, así que lo hicimos. La cosa iba bien, pero el efecto del alcohol me estaba jugando una mala pasada, y creo que a ella también. Los muchachos contaban los segundos que faltaban y nosotros nos íbamos acercando un poco casa vez más.

—¡Diez! —y el sudor corrió por mi frente— ¡Nueve! —ella se mojó los labios— ¡Ocho! —yo hice lo mismo— ¡Siete! —nos acercamos otro poco— ¡Seis! —nuestras frentes chocaron suavemente— ¡Cinco! —me perdí en sus ojos castaños— ¡Cuatro! —volvimos a relamernos los labios— ¡Tres! — y finalmente nos besamos.

Todo enmudeció de repente, tengo que decir que el beso duró más de tres segundos, pero los dos habíamos cerrados los ojos, por lo que habíamos fallado con el reto. El beso fue suave al principio, pero poco a poco lo fuimos haciendo más profundo, con una lucha de lenguas incluidas, hasta que Yamato nos separó.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —gritó colérico.

Instintivamente, lo empujé y eso causo que me tirara un derechazo directo al rostro, tumbándome en el proceso. Me levanté y lo golpeé en el estómago, era mi primera borrachera y acababa de descubrir que no soy bueno razonando con un borracho, y menos si estoy en el mismo estado. Además, creo que está implícito que, en ese estado, esa es la única forma de arreglar diferencias.

Los muchachos trataron de separarnos pero les costó mucho. Al final, Sora nos gritó como nunca lo había hecho y la fiesta terminó en desastre como algunas que había visto en las películas hollywoodenses. Decidimos dejarlo por la paz y cada quien se retiró a su casa.

Llegamos y, por suerte, mis padres no se percataron de nuestra llegada. Lo primero que hice fue meterme al baño y mojarme la cara, para después meterme a la cama. En medio de la noche, me toqué varias veces el ojo izquierdo, que es en dónde había recibido uno de los tantos golpes que me dio Yamato. Y luego, inconscientemente, empecé a tantear mis labios. Por desgracia, al hacerlo, también rocé otro golpe, volví sentir dolor al contactarlo, pero seguí con eso. Estaba metido en una complicada encrucijada, un cruel dilema: el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos, era una sensación que me estaba gustado y era precisamente eso lo que no me gustaba; estaba completamente preocupado.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído! Agradecimientos especiales a: **charge phantom** , **aleprettycat** y a **Cesar14399** (por su review).

El título del capítulo esta inspirado en la canción: _Living in America_ , interpretada por James Brown; compuesta por Dan Hartman y Charlie Midnight. Este es el capítulo que me ha llevado menos tiempo escribir; dos horas y media, aproximadamente.

 **Aviso: Por diversas cuestiones, voy a tener que aplazar la publicación del siguiente capítulo. Será el 20 de agosto, cuando lo suba. El fic está terminado desde que lo comencé a publicar, así que no dejare tirada esta historia. Por su comprensión, muchas gracias.**


	6. ¿Cuéntame sobre tu vida?

**¿Cuéntame sobre tu vida? El fútbol ha sido la mía**

La mala fortuna volvía a hacer mella en mi vida, parecía que sólo había tomado un descanso para volver a azotar mi vida y reírse a mis expensas. Primero, sufrí lo que es la resaca; el vómito y el dolor de cabeza fueron un martirio. Entre lo poco bueno que viví en la semana fue que, a la mañana siguiente, mis padres salieron temprano y no se dieron cuenta del estado en el que había llegado. A mi hermana sólo le había dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Y segundo, nuevamente mi rendimiento en los entrenamientos había bajado considerablemente, lo que se traducía en nuevos regaños por parte del entrenador y un desanimo muy marcado en mis demás compañeros.

Eso me tenía de mal humor y todos los que me conocían percibían que no estaba bien; pero no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos de los que me sucedía porque ni yo mismo lo sabía. Hikari, con lo prudente que es, no dijo nada, sobre todo a nuestros padres; eso significaba una preocupación menos. Lo que sin duda sentí es que ella quería conversar conmigo, pero también percibí que me tendría paciencia para encontrar el momento en el que estuviese listo.

Seguí en contacto con la mayoría de los muchachos; con dos excepciones: Yamato y Mimi. A ella no la había visto ningún momento; a él, unas cuantas ocasiones, pero no intercambiamos una sola palabra. Si bien los dos habíamos peleado bajo los efectos del alcohol, al parecer el enojo, por lo menos por parte de él, era sincero y no daba señales de disminuir.

El viernes estaba en el entrenamiento y estaba tan distraído que cada vez que quería controlar el balón el toqué era deficiente y tenía que hacer otro movimiento para tratar de recomponerlo; pero la mayoría de las veces este movimiento lo hacía con la misma deficiencia que lo demás. Era claro que ese no pintaba para ser mi día y la bóveda celeste se encargó de hacerlo más explícito. El cielo se nubló de repente y una intensa lluvia cayó sobre nosotros, el entrenamiento se interrumpió y oficialmente todos mis uniformes estaban sucios y tenía que lavarlos.

Pero mi mala suerte iba en ascenso, resulta que ese día se había descompuesto la lavadora y no íbamos a poder lavar la ropa en casa por unos cuantos días. Por fortuna, para mi madre, ya había lavado la ropa más urgente, con excepción de mis uniformes, por lo que tuve que ir a una lavandería.

Debo señalar que la situación les pareció cómica a mis padres y mi hermana, pero a mí no me hizo nada de gracia. Además, era la primera vez que tenía que hacer esa labor, por lo general son mi mamá y Hikari las que se encargan; mi padre a veces, sobre todo cuando mamá lo castiga cuando llega con sus copas de más.

Y ahí estaba yo, rodeado de varias amas de casa, algunos estudiantes de otros lados, tanto nacionales como extranjeros, y yo me sentía como bicho raro. Primero, no sabía cómo se usaba la cosa esa, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto tenía que poner de detergente, suavizante, y no sé qué otros productos más. Estaba metido en éste y otros problemas más, cuando noté que alguien entraba al recinto, era Mimi y venía cargando un canasto con ropa.

Verla en ese lugar me resultó sumamente extraño, no imaginaba que la señorita Tachikawa lavara su ropa, se me figuraba más de esas personas que les tienen que hacer todos los deberes domésticos. Ella no notó mi presencia, hasta que pasó junto a mí y vio que la única lavadora disponible era la que estaba junto a mí. Por lo que, forzosamente, se tuvo que quedar conmigo; aunque noté cierta incomodidad en ella, misma que, inexplicablemente, estaba sintiendo yo.

Cada uno estaba en lo suyo, pero yo me dediqué a observar como lo hacía para ver si lo estaba haciendo bien. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y me dibujó una linda sonrisa, una no que había visto desde el incidente de la fiesta, hace una semana ya.

—¿Es tu primera vez lavando? —me preguntó sin más.

—¿Se nota mucho?

—Un poco, la verdad. Vas muy lento y te la pases leyendo las instrucciones.

—Sí, es mi primera vez. La lavadora de la casa se descompuso y necesito uno de mis uniformes para la práctica del mañana.

—¿Y por qué lavas tres juegos?

—Porque mi mamá me dijo que si iba a lavar uno, mejor lavara todos de una vez.

Al ver que batallaba demasiado, decidió ayudarme un poco. Mientras lo hacía, vi el montón de ropa que traía consigo y eso me trajo a la mente que el día de la fiesta en casa de Yamato, una de las tantas veces que fui al baño, encontré la puerta del que fuera cuarto de Takeru hasta antes de estas vacaciones que ha sido ocupado por Mimi, y vi que estaba un poco cambiado. El color de las paredes seguía siendo el mismo, pero ahora estaba adornado con muchos peluches de animales de diferentes colores y tamaños. La cama tenía un edredón rosa enorme y también había cojines y cortinas del mismo color y el ropero repleto de ropa, mucha de la cual estaba regada, todo eso lo debió de traer en las malditas maletas que me tocó cargar. Eché una mirada a la recamara de los chicos y vi todas las cosas de Takeru arrumbadas en un rincón.

Decidí poner mi mente en otro lugar. Mimi ya había acabado de programar la lavadora y seguía con su labor.

—No imaginaba que supieras lavar la ropa.

—La verdad es que hasta hace poco no sabía. No tiene mucho tiempo que mi mamá me enseñó. Dice que te mantiene la mente ocupada y te ayuda a no mortificarte por problemas o desilusiones —eso último lo dijo con un tono notoriamente triste y acongojado; era claro que ella había vivido algo desagradable.

—¿Puedo preguntarte cuál es la pena que cargas?

Me miró muy desconcertada y con mucho temor. Posiblemente, eso que la estaba atormentando, aún no estaba superado. Era como una herida que todavía emanaba sangre y calaba en lo más hondo.

—Perdóname —me dijo todavía con un semblante afligido—, pero todavía no me siento preparada para hablar de ello.

—No te preocupes —le dije mientras le ponía mi mano en su hombro—, entiendo lo que es eso. Yo también tengo un secreto que nadie sabe y del que todavía no me siento seguro para hablarlo con alguien.

Ensanchó su sonrisa y descubrí que es una muy linda; siempre debería de tenerla. La lavadora dio la señal de que el proceso había concluido y debía de pasar a la secadora. Lo cierto es que eso fue más fácil que lo otro y ya no necesité ayuda de Mimi. Cuando terminé, ella iba a echar una segunda carga, la de la ropa de color, ya que previamente había metido la blanca.

Regresé rápido a mi casa y deje mis cosas para irme otra vez a la lavandería. Mimi seguía con su labor y ya había muy poca gente. La observé mientras trabajaba y cuando por fin terminó, me acerqué a ella y cargué el canasto. Indudablemente se sorprendió por mi acción, aunque no dijo nada. La acompañé hasta su casa, pero en todo el trayecto nos la pasamos callados, al parecer ninguno de los dos quería tocar el tema del beso de la fiesta y mucho menos el del body shot. Al llegar, nos abrió la puerta Yamato, al parecer iba de salida. Me dirigió su gélida mirada y espero a que Mimi entrara y yo me fuera; sin duda, ahora me veía como un peligro para su prima, seguía con su actitud protectora.

Volví a casa con un mar de sensaciones distintas. Por un lado, me había alegrado que Mimi no me hubiese reclamado nada; pero, por el otro, aún me sentía mal que Yamato y yo hubiésemos terminado así.

El sábado tenía una tarea muy importante para mí. Contaba con tan buena reputación en mi Escuela elemental, que el director me nombró el entrenador del equipo. Era una enorme responsabilidad, pero se me ha facilitado porque cuento con el respeto de todo el equipo. Respeto ganado por el palmarés que conseguí en mi época de estudiante y porque me había convertido en una leyenda, no sólo en lo deportivo, también en lo académico. Digamos que ningún alumno ha conseguido tanta fama entre los profesores como yo; aunque debo aclarar que no era por mis excelentes calificaciones.

Como auxiliar tenía a Daisuke, un fiel sucesor mío. El vivo ejemplo de la popularidad que llegué a tener, siempre ha querido parecerse a mí y sus triunfos son muy similares a los míos; por lo tanto, lo consideré para que me ayudara con esto.

La práctica se había suspendido porque los muchachos tuvieron campamento y dos semanas de vacaciones. Pero ahora teníamos que ponernos al día y empezar a trabajar para iniciar con buen paso el nuevo torneo. La estrella de esta generación es un chico que tiene algo de mí, se llama Takuya Kanbara y es sumamente bueno.

Lo primero que hicimos fue un poco de acondicionamiento físico; posteriormente, dribles con balón controlado; tiros al arco, penaltis y un inter escuadras.

—¡Takuya! ¡Trata de controlar el balón primero, para que puedas impactarlo correctamente y haya más posibilidades de tirar a portería! —el muchacho acató mi orden y todo salió como se lo había explicado— ¡Muy bien chico, así se hace!

Seguía dando indicaciones a los demás, a los laterales que fueran al ataque cuando lo creyeran conveniente, pero sin descuidar su marca; a los centrales que no dejaran botar la pelota; a los contenciones que apretaran la salida del equipo rival, recuperaran el balón y lo distribuyeran correctamente; los volantes que llegaran a línea de fondo; al creativo que lanzara pases precisos y a Takuya que se mantuviera en constante movimiento para recibir el balón, lo mejor posible, y crear una oportunidad de gol.

La verdad es que los muchachos le echaban muchas ganas, cada uno de ellos intentaba hacer lo que les decía y en muchas ocasiones, lo hacían correctamente. De repente, a lo lejos, en las gradas, noté la presencia de alguien a quien no esperaba ver: Mimi. Recordé que le había dicho que ese día tenía práctica, pero no le dije en dónde, por lo que se me hizo sumamente raro.

Era tiempo de terminar la sesión de ese día y así se los hice saber a los muchachos. Cada uno se fue por sus cosas y directo a sus casas a tomar un baño. Yo fui a refrescarme un poco bebiendo un poco de agua y mojándome el rostro. Luego, decidí acompañar a la única espectadora que teníamos.

—Se supone que era una práctica a puerta cerrada. No tengo intenciones de hablar con la prensa —expresé como una manera para romper el hielo. Me alegró mucho que mi broma le hubiese causado un poco de gracia.

—Nunca imaginé que la práctica de hoy la dirigieras tú a un grupo de niños. Pero la verdad es que no lo haces mal.

—¡Gracias! ¿Creo? ¿Es un cumplido o estas siendo sarcástica?

—Un cumplido —a veces es mejor que me digan las cosas directamente.

Me senté junto a ella y nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Pero mi curiosidad fue muy fuerte y decidí preguntar algo.

—No es que me moleste pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a hablar contigo. Fui a buscarte a tu escuela, pero no te hallé en la cancha. Me encontré a tu hermana y me hizo el favor de traerme. Cuando llegué te escuché gritando y dirigiendo el entrenamiento, así que me quedé observando.

—¿Y, exactamente de qué es de lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —la cuestioné porque tenía una leve sensación de saber cuál era ese tema.

—Del beso que nos dimos en la fiesta —y ahí estaba. Mis sospechas se habían convertido en realidad.

La miré atentamente para que ella comenzase la conversación, pero se encontraba demasiado nerviosa e inquieta como para hacerlo. Supuse que no me tenía la suficiente confianza, tal vez tuvo una fuerte lucha interna solamente para llegar hasta aquí. Por lo tanto, decidí comenzar yo.

—Siempre he sido muy unido a Yamato y Sora —mi intervención captó, de inmediato, su atención—. Son mis mejores amigos, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Pero, hace unos años y con el despertar hormonal, me sentí muy atraído a mi amiga. Ella y yo teníamos, o creo que aún tenemos, muchas cosas en común. La presencia de uno le es agradable al otro, siempre ha habido mucha confianza y estimación, ella es muy linda y maternal, es una de las pocas personas que es capaz de tranquilizarme, ¡y le gusta mucho el soccer! Dime, ¡¿cuántas posibilidades hay de encontrar a una mujer así?!

Ella no dejaba de mirarme estupefacta, como si estuviera muy interesada en mi relato.

—¿Pero?… ¿por qué hay un pero, no es así? Si no, estarían juntos.

—En efecto, hay un pero. Ella me estima mucho como amigo y nunca me ha visto como algo más.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —luego emitió un pequeño grito— ¡¿Se lo has preguntado?! —por suerte, estábamos solos, sino me hubiese avergonzado demasiado.

—Sí, ya tiene algunos años de ello. Me le declaré cuando salimos de la Escuela Elemental. Le compré unas flores y unos chocolates, pero ella me contestó lo que ya te dije —me dirigió cierta mirada de lastima, algo que no me gusta mucho—. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie, ni si quiera a mi hermana que es mi gran confidente. Pero, aunque no lo hayamos hablado, ella sabe por lo que pasé, me apoyó incondicionalmente y sin decir palabra alguna. Sólo con su presencia y comprensión es más que suficiente. A veces pienso, que lo que me gustaba de Sora es que parecía ser un niño en el cuerpo de una niña.

—¿Entonces te gusta lo masculino? —comentó pícaramente—. ¿Entonces, Yamato y tú…?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no! Nada de eso. A mí me gustan las mujeres —empecé a exclamar como loco y apenado, mientras movía frenéticamente mis manos de un lado para otro.

—¡Ya lo sé! Sólo quería ver como reaccionabas —el sentido del humor de esta chica es muy raro. Y retomamos el rumbo serio de la charla—. Pero, ¿por qué me cuentas esto?

—Para que comiences a confiar en mí. Sé, por lo que he oído, que pasaste por algo doloroso. No tengo idea de qué, y tampoco me he hecho una idea de ello porque no me corresponde. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí para ello, por eso he decido dar el primer paso.

De inmediato, se puso a mirarme de una manera extraña; desprendía ilusión de sus ojos y me quedé mirándolos un buen rato. Pero, nuevamente vi la duda asomándose en su mirada y eso me hizo actuar de inmediato. La tomé del mentón, hice que me mirara y le dije:

—No tengas miedo, puedes confiar en mí. Si no quieres contarme eso, no es necesario que lo hagas en este momento. Mejor, cuéntame sobre tu vida, ayúdame a conocerte un poco más.

—¿Mi vida?

—Sí, es más, si quieres te cuento la mía. Aunque no hay mucho que contar. He sido un hijo promedio, no me he rebelado a mis padres, pero no es común que cumpla con los deberes que me imponen. En la escuela soy un alumno problema que ha podidos solventar las dificultades, hasta ahora. Lo único rescatable que tengo, mi único talento, es jugar fútbol, él ha representado toda mi vida. Hasta ahora es lo único que me hacía sentir bien…

—¿Hasta ahora es lo único que te hacía…? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Encontraste algo que te gusta tanto como el fútbol?

—De hecho sí, he aprendido que el ayudar a otros también me satisface. Apoyar a estos jóvenes y enseñarles lo que sé, ver como mejoran día con día y sus caras de felicidad cuando lo logran. Además, no me gustan las injusticias, a veces suelo actuar impulsivamente por eso, como tu altercado con Jou.

—No me lo recuerdes —dijo con un tono dolido.

—Perdóname. Pero nunca me quedare de brazos cruzados por ayudar a quien me necesite, especialmente con Hikari, ella es la persona más importante de mi vida.

—Me alegra oír eso, porque eres alguien importante para ella. Te admira aunque no te lo diga, y te respeta mucho, como no tienes una idea. ¡Qué envidia me dan!

—¿Eres hija única?

—Sí, a veces eso me hace sentir muy triste. Pero también tiene sus ventajas, nunca he tenido que compartir la atención de mis padres con otra persona, pero no tengo con quien tener el nivel de confidencialidad y de confianza que se le puede tener a un hermano.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya y le sonreí sinceramente y ella a mí.

—Muy bien, te has ganado mi confianza. Pero decirte lo que me paso aún me duele mucho.

—Entiendo y te prometo que trataré de ser todo lo comprensible que me sea posible.

—Fue a principios del año escolar en América, allá inician después de las vacaciones de verano. Era mi primer día de clases en esa nueva escuela, porque nos habíamos mudado a Nueva York, y todo era nuevo para mí. Nunca he tenido problemas para relacionarme con otras personas y rápidamente conseguí muchas amistades. En un ambiente como ese, te topas con una gran cantidad de chicos lindos y me interesé profundamente por uno. Era alto, atlético, caucásico, rubio y de ojo azul, tal y como me gustaban. Casi en seguida se percató de mi existencia, y me lanzó varias señales de que yo le interesaba, pero nunca me atreví a sostener ninguna conversación con él porque siempre estaba en compañía de sus amigos y creo que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Hizo una pausa, respiró profundamente y continuó con narración.

—Un día, a principios de este año, me abordó de improviso, él iba cargando muchos libros y yo corriendo porque se me hacía tarde para llegar, chocamos y tumbé todo lo que llevaba, lo ayudé y fue cuando me invitó a salir y yo encantada, acepté —la escena que acababa de describir era similar a la que vivió con Jou—. Nos la pasamos muy bien y llegó un momento en el que me sentí volar cerca del cielo. La velada terminó con un suave beso que él quiso profundizar pero no lo dejé, aún no me sentía preparada para hacer algo más. Nuestra relación siguió en ascenso, aunque no había nada oficial y yo moría de ganas de que me pidiera que fuéramos novios. Como al mes, me invitó a cenar a un cuarto de hotel y pude asistir mintiéndole a mis padres diciéndoles que iba a una fiesta. Fue en ese lugar en el que se me propuso y yo acepté encantada, nos enfrascamos en un constante cambios de besos y caricias, y una cosa llevo a la otra y ese día me entregué a él.

Paró un momento y decidió mirar al cielo, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y apreté fuertemente mi puño; ya sabía cuál era el rumbo que iba a tomar la historia.

—Con eso creí que nuestra relación iba a fortalecerse aún más. Pero los días siguientes no me buscó, no me llamó, no supe nada de él porque tampoco fue a la escuela y nunca me enteré de dónde vivía. Fue unos días después que me lo encontré de manera fortuita e iba acompañado de otra muchacha y la trataba como si la estuviese cortejando. Cuando él regresó a clases lo busqué para confrontarlo, pero sus amigos le estaban pagando dinero porque ganó la apuesta de que se había acostado con esa muchacha al primer intento. Luego hizo referencia a que yo me resistí, pero que terminé cayendo y ellos se lamentaron porque también habían perdido esa apuesta. Se lo conté a mis padres y a mis amigas más cercanas; todos ellos me apoyaron y me ayudaron a salir adelante. Me hice varios análisis y por suerte no contraje ninguna enfermedad ni acabé embarazada; eso fue un alivio. Al final, lo terminé confrontándolo y cacheteándolo. Desde entonces me hice la promesa de no volver a tener interés en ningún muchacho. Pasé por muchos momentos de tristeza aguda y poco a poco he salido de ellos. Es por eso que vine, para ver si en Japón puedo encontrar una nueva perspectiva a mi vida.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido en ese sentido?

—Muy bien, la verdad es que todos ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo, aunque con algunos tuve problemas —me reí por el comentario y ella conmigo.

—Me alegra, sólo puedo decirte que tengas paciencia, aunque te lo dice alguien que casi nunca la tiene. En lo referente a desilusiones amorosas, la mejor medicina es el tiempo y no cerrarse a conocer nuevas personas —y le volví a tomar la mano.

—Creo que tienes razón en eso —me sonrió mientras con su otra mano, acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿Y ya te sientes mejor para hablar sobre lo de la fiesta? —pregunté curioso.

—Un poco. Es que es difícil, debo decir que me interesa tu opinión.

—¿Mi opinión?

—Sí, y quiero que seas sincero. ¿Te gustó?

—Bueno, dejando a un lado que estábamos ebrios, tengo que decirte que sí, me gustó muchísimo.

Su sonrisa adquirió un brillo especial y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Entonces, puedo decirte que a mí también. Pero, tampoco me gustaría que nos aceleráramos en esto, porque todavía no estoy muy segura de nada.

—No te preocupes, tener una relación tampoco es algo que tenga planeado. ¿Y cómo sigue Yamato?

—Sigue molesto, pero tampoco te mortifiques, ya verás que pronto se le pasa; sólo dale tiempo.

—Claro.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro rato. En ese tiempo pude sentir que su alma había liberado un gran peso de encima. Cuando ella decidió marcharse para ir a casa, la detuve:

—Oye, muchas gracias por contarme tu problema. Créeme que aunque te haya pasado eso, tú sigues limpia porque lo hiciste de corazón; sigues siendo pura. Si ese ingrato no supo apreciarlo, entonces no deberías de derramar una lágrima más.

—No me agradezcas nada. Soy yo la que debe hacerlo. Tú fuiste quien se abrió primero y me diste el valor para hablar y empezar a dejar atrás esta experiencia.

—Entonces, permíteme que te ayude a darte el valor de enfrentar a tus fantasmas internos. Déjame alegrarte de aquí en adelante en las vacaciones.

—Por qué no. Será un placer.

Se fue y sentí una extraña sensación de soledad. Pero no tenía miedo, sabía que acababa de hacer una conexión muy profunda con otra persona. Al parecer, había algo que empezaba a vislumbrarse, en mi panorama, como algo importante. Algo que rivalizaría con el fútbol. El atisbo de algo nuevo y emocionante.

* * *

 **I'm back.** Lo prometido es deuda y ya regresé a terminar de publicar esta historia; aunque a este verano le restan dos capítulos más. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído! En esta ocasión, quisiera agradecer especialmente a **Tsuki-no-Haruka** y a **aleprettycat**. **¡Qué tengan una excelente semana!**


	7. ¡Divirtámonos en Tokio!

**¡Divirtámonos en Tokio!**

No sabía por qué lo estábamos haciendo, pero era algo que sentíamos que debíamos hacer. La penumbra nos cubría por completo, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas; el calor del momento y el esfuerzo físico que estábamos realizando, causaba que nuestros cuerpos empezaran a cubrirse de sudor. Aumentábamos cada vez más la intensidad; pero sabía que pasase lo que pasase, nunca soltaría su mano. De repente, sentí un pequeño calambre y tuvimos que detenernos un poco.

El problema era que habíamos llegado a un callejón sin salida y lo que hicimos traería consecuencias. De entre la sombras apareció la figura de una persona y con cada paso que daba podíamos apreciarlo mejor.

—¡TAICHI, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES CON MI PRIMA? —rugió la sombra que comenzó a aumentar de tamaño considerablemente y derrumbando las paredes a nuestro alrededor.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Yamato, sosteniéndose entre los pocos ladrillos que quedaron en pie, con un cubre-bocas en el rostro y un sombrerito de cirujano.

—¡Oh! ¡Creyeron que podían correr y huir de mí! ¡No, no, no, eso no será posible! ¡Y, Taichi, cómo castigo por tocar a mi prima, te castraré!

Su risa malévola era sádica, pero tenía un toqué de comicidad que no sabía describir a la perfección; parecía un pésimo actor personificando a un risible villano. No obstante, su amenaza me estaba matando del miedo, no quería que me hiciera eso y sólo por llevar a pasear a su prima.

Afortunadamente, me pude sentar y noté que la oscuridad en la que realmente estaba inmerso era la de mi cuarto, que el sudor de mi cuerpo era por la agitación y que todo lo que había visto, no era más que una terrible pesadilla, que esperaba, no se hiciere realidad; aunque la sentí muy real. Incluso, comencé a cuestionarme si lo que tenía planeado hacer con Mimi era prudente o no. Con el humor que se estaba cargando Yamato, no tenía idea de que pensar.

En la mañana ya estaba más tranquilo; posiblemente, cenar tanto no sea tan buena idea como creía. Lo cierto es que ya no tuve otro sueño tan extraño el resto de la noche. Era domingo y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Bueno, lo único que tenía planeado era llevar a Mimi de paseo a conocer la ciudad, pero aún no tenía decido por dónde empezar o si alcanzaríamos a verlo todo.

Todo esto lo estaba meditando en el desayuno, por lo que tomé mis alimentos en silencio, cosa que es completamente extraña viniendo de mí y todos lo notaron.

—¿Te sientes mal hijo? —y ya tenía a mi madre tocándome la frente, revisando mi temperatura, tomándome el pulso, checando la dilatación de mis pupilas y todo a una velocidad inaudita.

—No mamá, no tengo nada.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada, simplemente estaba pensando.

—¿Se puede saber en qué? —preguntó mi curioso padre.

—Tengo pensado salir en la tarde. Voy a darle un tour a alguien.

—¿No será a Chichos, la chica mexicana que estaba en la escuela de Hikari y que comenzaron a tratar?

—No mamá, Chichos ya regreso a su país —intervino Hikari.

—Entonces, ¿a quién le vas a dar un tour?

—A Mimi.

—¿Mimi? ¿La sobrina de Natsuko? ¿La misma que organizó la fiesta de la semana pasada?

—Esa misma —contestó mi hermana.

—¿No crees que te estas tomando muchas molestias con esa jovencita? —volvió a inquirirme mi madre; al parecer mi repentino interés por Mimi la tenía intrigada.

Pero no supe que responder y ese silencio sólo me perjudicó más. Mamá había decidido dejar el asunto en paz; pero algo me decía que sólo lo haría temporalmente. Tramaba algo, lo presentía, y su mirada pensativa, enfocándola en mí en ocasiones esporádicas, y con una sonrisa burlona, me daban una mala sensación.

Era domingo y no tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar. Estaba en mi cuarto, el cual todavía se conservaba limpio, recorriéndolo de un lado para otro. En eso entró mi hermana y se divirtió con lo que vio.

—No sabes a donde ir, ¿verdad?

—No. Sinceramente, no tengo ni la más remota idea.

—¿Por qué no la llevas a Ginza? Hoy las calles son peatonales y son ideales para dar un buen paseo.

La idea me pareció sensacional. Así que me vestí y partí para la casa de Yamato, rogando porque no estuviese ahí y poder evitar el castigo de su furia. No quería ser castrado. Por suerte, cuando llegué, fue ella quien me abrió y me hizo pasar.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Taichi? Tienes suerte de que Yamato no se encuentra en casa, todavía está resentido contigo y no sé lo que es capaz de hacerte.

Por mi mente volvió a cruzarse la idea de la castración, así que tragué pesado y le comenté mi plan, lo más pronto que me fue posible.

—Mira Mimi, vengo a invitarte a dar un paseo a Ginza, es domingo y es un lugar perfecto para hacer una caminata tranquila. ¿Qué opinas?

—¡Me encanta la idea! Déjame me arreglo y nos vamos en un dos por tres.

—Por mi bien, espero que te apresures, no creo conveniente que Yamato se entere.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaba desesperado. De improviso, la puerta se abrió y mostró una mata rubia y los colores se me subieron al rostro; era el fin de mis días. Pero el alivió regresó a mi cuerpo, al notar que eran los padres de Yamato.

—¿Taichi, qué haces aquí? —preguntó la señora Ishida.

Después de saludarla con su respectiva reverencia, le contesté: —Vine a invitar a Mimi a dar un paseo a Ginza.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo! —expresó de repente, inquietándome por completo— ¡Claro que sí! Llévatela con confianza. Pensábamos ir a dar un paseo familiar, pero Hiroaki y yo tenemos trabajo y no nos será posible.

La señora Ishida, no siguió conversando conmigo porque el teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella acudió a contestarlo. Inmediatamente después, hizo su aparición Mimi y nos fuimos antes de que Yamato regresará, aunque ahora tenía un seguro de vida: sus padres.

Estábamos llegando a la estación del tren, cuando, de repente, vimos del otro lado de la avenida, que Yamato y Takeru nos habían descubierto. Impulsivamente, la tomé del brazo y la jalé conmigo para abordar y poder escapar de él. De reojo, vi que Yamato había iniciado su persecución y su hermano detrás de él.

La adrenalina hizo a mi cuerpo actuar rápido. Compré los boletos y pasamos los torniquetes. El tren iba llegando y pudimos entrar sin problemas. Caso contrario a lo que estaba haciendo Yamato, su temperamento no lo estaba ayudando, al contrario lo estaban entorpeciendo. Pero llegó a pasar al andén. Sin embargo, la puerta se cerró justo enfrente de él y no le quedó más remedio que retirarse. Me había salvado, ahora parecía que la fortuna me sonreía, lo mismo que Mimi, quien parecía divertida por lo que habíamos hecho.

Llegamos a Ginza e hicimos lo que teníamos planeado, fuimos de paseo a ver tiendas electrónicas, de marcas importantes, como el Edificio de Sony. Como hacía hambre, la llevé a comer buen sushi y tomar una temura; por suerte el trabajo de entrenador (y la mesada), me estaban sirviendo de mucho.

Después seguimos el recorrido por el centro. Primero arribamos a la Estación central y la primera parada fue la Tokyo Character Street, donde Mimi compró algunas cosas. Luego, vimos el Reloj Ghibli, para después ir al Palacio Imperial y finalmente, dar un tranquilo paseo, igual que como empezamos, en los jardines Hama-rikyu. La mayor parte del paseo lo dimos tomados de la mano. Al parecer nos sentíamos cómodos con ese gesto y muy poco nos importó las severas miradas que recibíamos de alguna que otra persona.

Llegamos, cerca de las nueve de la noche, a la casa de sus tíos. Apenas tocamos el timbre, porque la señorita se le olvidaron sus llaves, nos abrieron la puerta y era nada más ni nada menos que Yamato. Lo sorpréndete es que Sora estaba ahí y me miraba de una manera burlona. ¡Qué acaso todas las mujeres que conozco conspiraron para hacer eso!

La familia estaba cenando, Sora los acompañaba. A mí me ofrecieron, pero me excuse diciéndoles que ya había llevado a Mimi a cenar. Sora y la señora Ishida, me volvieron a mirar y decidí retirarme. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el botón para llamar al elevador, fui sorprendido por Mimi.

—Taichi, no te agradecí por haberme invitado a salir.

—No tienes que agradecer, lo hice gustoso. Sólo espero que te hayas divertido mucho.

—Tenlo por seguro —me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy pegado a la comisura de mis labios, y después de retiro.

Yo me quedé como idiota, parado, hasta que el elevador se abrió y de él salió una familia. Entré y no apreté ningún botón, por lo que me fui hasta el último piso. Fue ahí, cuando pude reaccionar y partí a mi casa.

Era lunes y empezábamos una semana crucial en el equipo. Íbamos a jugar la final del campeonato distrital y era un partido que debíamos preparar a conciencia, por lo que el entrenamiento se movió a las mañanas y tuve que madrugar. Lo cual fue un inconveniente la mayoría de los días. Pero también fue de gran alivio porque tenía las tarde libres y el recorrido de la Mimi por la ciudad, no había hecho otra cosa más que empezar.

Ese mismo lunes, llegué por ella, alrededor del mediodía, después de haberme bañado y mudado de ropa. Yamato me abrió la puerta, y noté un cambio en su mirada, ya no veía molestia ni odio; era neutra, lo que no supe interpretar si era peor o mejor que lo anterior.

Pasé y me encontré, inmediatamente, a Mimi.

—¿Vamos a ir de paseo otra vez? —me cuestionó muy ilusionada.

—Si tú quieres, claro.

—¡Por supuesto! En un momento estoy contigo.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde la vas a llevar? —interrogó Yamato.

—Lo más probable es que la lleve a conocer Odaiba. ¿Algún inconveniente? —el cambio en la actitud de Yamato, había ahuyentado mi temor a ser castrado, no obstante, tenía curiosidad del por qué su pregunta.

—Por nada en particular. Sólo te recomiendo que no la traigas tarde, mis padres dijeron que vamos a salir a cenar, pero no mencionaron a dónde. Ella también va a ir, por lo que sí están de vuelta a las seis, no creo que haya problema.

—No te preocupes, trataré de traerla antes de esa hora.

Nos fuimos y en esta ocasión no tuvimos que correr. Además, ella aprovechó y se vistió para la reunión que tendrían posteriormente. Al primer lugar al que la llevé fue al Museo del futuro. Luego, nos tomamos varias fotos en la réplica de la Estatua de libertad, por suerte le pedí a mi hermana su cámara. Posteriormente, fuimos al centro comercial DiverCity, en el que vimos varias cosas y nos tomamos fotos en el enorme Gundam que exponen en la salida. Posteriormente, pasamos por la televisora Fuji TV y subimos a la azotea para tener otra panorámica de la ciudad. Después, nos subimos a la rueda de fortuna y terminamos el paisaje en la bahía, viendo la puesta de sol y como se iluminaban el Puente Arcoíris y al Torre Tokio.

Llegamos un poco más tarde de la hora acordada. Pero no hubo problema porque, la familia, no tenía tanta prisa y habían avisado que llegarían un poco tarde. Cuando arribé a casa, me encontré a mi mamá vuelta loca yendo de un lado a otro.

—¡Taichi, vete a bañar! ¡En este instante!

—¿Por qué? Ya me bañé dos veces, antes de irme al entrenamiento y antes de mi paseo con Mimi.

—Vamos a tener visitas, así que apúrate. Vienes sudado y tenemos que estar presentables.

Bufé molesto, pero no me quedó otra cosa que hacer más que obedecer. Mi familia también se había arreglado y todo eso me resultaba extraño. Mamá no había hecho mención alguna sobre esto en anteriores días y eso no era propio de ella. Cuando sonó el timbre de nuestra puerta, mamá me ordenó abrir y así lo hice.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando divise a Mimi frente a mí, con su familia detrás. Entonces fue cuando mi "Sherlock Holmes" volvió a hacerse notar (tres veces en un mes era un record) al deducir que mi madre y la señora Ishida habían planeado todo esto, no había duda alguna. La única cuestión era, por qué.

Ingresaron y se acomodaron en la sala. Takeru fue al cuarto que comparto con Hikari, y estuvieron platicando, obviamente con la puerta abierta. Mi papá y el de Yamato platicaban amenamente de política y cosas peores. Las señoras se metieron a la cocina a terminar lo que íbamos a degustar. Pero mamá insistió en que Mimi la ayudara y estuvo haciendo cumplidos a la pobre chica que no sabía en dónde meterse para ocultar el constante rubor que se posaba en su rostro.

Durante la cena, mamá estuvo atosigando a Mimi con constantes preguntas sobre su estancia en Japón, el viaje que hicimos a Kioto, de la piyamada de Sora y su fiesta americana. Los adultos se rieron de Yamato y de mí, porque teníamos alimento en la boca cuando preguntó eso y se nos estaba atorando en la garganta.

Sorpresivamente, no le preguntó sobre novios u otra cosa, a lo mejor la señora Ishida la previno. Lo que sí hizo, fue promocionarme como si fuera producto de televisión. Que, qué opinaba de mí, que si la había tratado bien, que cómo me había portado en los paseos, que si iba a ir al partido del sábado, o que si le parecía atractivo y no sé qué tanta cosa más. Lo único que noté fue la incomodidad de tres personas: la de Mimi, la de Yamato, quien no paraba de apretar el cubierto que tuviera en la mano, y la mía, por supuesto.

Cuando terminamos, los adultos continuaron con su charla y yo salí a tomar aire y enfriarme un poco de lo acalorado por la vergüenza que había sufrido, constantemente en esa noche. De repente, sentí un fuerte apretón en el hombro, era Yamato quien, obviamente, trataba de controlarse de hacerme algo. En ese momento pensé que tal vez Yamato si quería castrarme.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —y eso me sorprendió totalmente. Aún en ese estado, logré asentir.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre Mimi. Mira, estos dos días que la has sacado a pasear, ha llegado radiante, como hace mucho que no la veía…

—¿Cómo antes de que ese patán se aprovechará de ella?

—¿Quién te contó? —me interrogó Yamato, tratando de controlarse, nuevamente.

—Ella misma.

—Entonces ya sabes porque soy así con ella —asentí—. Bueno, ella ha estado muy feliz estos días y si estar contigo la pone así, yo no haré nada para molestarlos.

—¿Y lo de la fiesta?

—Eso dejémoslo en el pasado. Todos habíamos tomado de más, no tiene caso quedarnos en eso.

—Entonces, ¿estamos como antes?

—Aún no. Mira, creo que ambos debemos perdonarnos por lo de esa noche, pero quiero hacerte una advertencia. ¿Has pensado que van a hacer cuando ella se vaya? Nada más ten presente que esta es su última semana aquí, y no me gustaría que la hicieras sufrir.

Yamato se metió y yo me quedé estático. Hasta ese momento no había pensado que un día tendría que regresar a América.

Esa noche la volví a pasar mal. De verás no había pensado en nada de eso. Lo más triste de todo es que ya me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia. La mañana siguiente, pude despejar la mente con el ejercicio. Pero al terminar, mi angustia retornó aún más grande porque ahí estaba Mimi, esperándome.

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó preocupada. Posiblemente mi semblante transmitía mi sentir, por lo que empecé a hacer un grane esfuerzo por disfrazarlo.

—No, nada; lo que pasa es que… estoy muy agotado. ¡Sí eso! ¡Uf! La práctica fue dura —su sonrisa adornó su rostro nuevamente.

—¿Y bien, ahora a dónde me vas a llevar? —preguntó mientras caminábamos cogidos de la mano, como ya se nos estaba haciendo costumbre.

—Vamos a casa y lo pensaré, ¿te parece? —asintió enérgicamente y así lo hicimos.

Ese día la llevé a la parte norte de la ciudad, la más alejada de dónde vivíamos. Fuimos al Templo Senso-ji, al Acuario de Internacional Sunshine, a desayunar gyoza, luego a la calle de Otome-dori, de ahí pasamos al zoológico de Ueno y luego comimos Yakinuku. Llegamos a la calle Ameyoko y ahí pasamos a Akihabara, en dónde pasamos la mayor parte del día. Finalmente, y ya que estábamos por el rumbo, la llevé a edificio de Asahi Super Dry y de ahí tomar un crucero y hacer un viaje fluvial hasta Odaiba. Durante el trayecto, estuvimos en proa, mirando detalladamente el paisaje que se levantaba frente a nosotros, siempre tomados de la mano. Ya llegada la noche, y soplando un viento moderadamente frío, se acurrucó junto a mí y la abracé para calentarla un poco, así hasta llegar a su hogar,

—Muchas gracias Taichi, por... por este bonito paseo —comentó mientras abría la puerta, ahora sí con su llave.

—De nada, y descansa. Hoy fue un día agotador.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir mañana?

—No comas ansias, será una sorpresa —dije sin pensar, la verdad es que ya no tenía planeado ningún otro viaje. Con el desánimo de su partida, ya no pensaba mucho en eso, así que tendría que improvisar, lo que generalmente se me da bien.

Estaba partiendo, cuando, de repente, me abrazó y me plantó un beso que respondí torpemente, en un principio. Al separarnos, la tome del rostro y fue mi turno de darle otro beso y nos mantuvimos en ese tenor por un muy buen rato.

El día siguiente fue, particularmente, extraño. El entrenamiento estuvo aceptable, pero Mimi no acudió, lo que llamó mi atención. Fui a mi casa a asearme y prepararme para otro día de paseo. El dinero ya estaba escaseando por lo que tuve que pedirle un préstamo a mi padre.

—Papá, necesito que me prestes dinero —le dije enfrente de todos.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó él.

—Es que voy a llevar a pasear a Mimi otra vez y ando corto de efectivo.

—¡En ese caso, tu papá va a estar contento de poder ayudarte! ¿Cuánto necesitas? —intervino mi madre ante el asombro de todos. Hikari y yo nos quedamos parpadeando y a mi padre le dio un tic en el ojo al ver el apoyo que estaba recibiendo y decidió darme el dinero y partí de inmediato.

No tardé mucho en llegar, la verdad es que después de despedirnos el día anterior, se me ocurrió una buena idea de a donde llevarla. Toqué la puerta y fue precisamente ella la que abrió, estaba enfundada en su piyama rosa, el pelo desarreglado, unas pronunciadas ojeras y unos ojos cansados.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunté contrariado.

—No pasé buena noche, es todo.

—Bueno, entonces te espero para que nos vayamos pronto.

—Lo siento Taichi, pero no estoy de humor para salir el día de hoy.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclamé un poco agitado.

—¡No sé! ¡Y ya no me molestes! Sólo vete, ¿quieres?

—¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡¿Y lo que pasó ayer?! ¡¿Qué significó eso para ti?! —sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y pretendió cerrar la puerta, pero se lo impedí.

—Sabes algo —dije un poco más calmado, pero serio—; llegué a pensar que no era más que una niña mimada. Pero estos días cambié mi percepción sobre ti. Ahora no haces más que confirmar mi primera impresión era la correcta.

Pasé a retirarme pero, como la anoche de ayer, ella me sorprendió abrazándome y besándome nuevamente. No me hice del rogar e hice mi parte para continuar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente anoche.

—¡Perdóname! —exclamó— Es que no he estado bien. Pasa a la casa, voy a acompañarte y vamos a donde tenías planeado llevarme.

Hice lo que pidió y me puse a pensar en que su humor había cambiado súbitamente, me llegué a cuestionar sino estaría atravesando por un periodo especial de inestabilidad hormonal; pero deje de pensar en ello porque no quería profundizar en ese tema.

De su cuarto salió Takeru y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Se me acercó y saludo como de costumbre. Luego, tomó asiento junto a mí.

—¿La vas a llevar a pasear otra vez?

—Sí —fue lo único que alcancé a responder.

—Me alegra.

Minutos después salió Mimi. Takeru sonrió más y cuando nos íbamos le dirigió unas palabras a la chica.

—¡Mimi! Acuérdate de lo que te dije: ¡disfrútalo!

Partimos y fue el turno de visitar la zona occidental de la ciudad. Primero fuimos a Shibuya a visitar al buen y fiel Hashiko, luego anduvimos en sus calles observando a la gente andar y la vida silenciosa de sus edificios. Pero la parada favorita de Mimi fue en el centro comercial Shibuya 109. No traíamos suficiente dinero para que comprara algo, pero que haría que sus tíos la llevaran antes de irse. Nuestro semblante se sincronizó, cambiando a uno triste y recordarnos que todo es finito.

Cambiamos un poco de aires y la llevé al Santuario de Mejí y pasamos por el Gimnasio Nacional de Yoyogi. Seguimos el recorrido, ahora por Shinjuku; primero fuimos a pasear a su pacífico parque, luego subimos a los miradores del edificio del gobierno metropolitano para tener una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Mimi vio la escultura LOVE cerca del edificio Shinjuku I-LAND.

—¿Nos podemos tomar una foto ahí? —me preguntó ilusionada.

Su tristeza había quedado atrás y eso me alegro hasta cierto punto. Lo que no quería era volverla a ver triste y decidir aceptar. Nos tomamos un par de fotos, le pedimos el favor a un transeúnte.

Se nos había pasado la hora de comer, pero con el vaivén de emociones, el apetito no había molestado demasiado. Fuimos a comer yakitori y de ahí nos pasamos a la Torre Tokio. Era ya el crepúsculo y la vista desde el mirador debía de ser fantástica, por eso mismo decidí dejarlo para el final. Pero antes de subir, a Mimi se le antojó un helado., así que decidimos parar un momento.

Ella pidió uno de fresa y yo uno de vainilla. A mí me gusta más el de chocolate, pero ella me convenció de pedir ese, porque así podía comer del mío y del de ella. Cuando le reclamé, de broma debo aclarar, me dijo que yo también podía tomar del suyo. Al verla comerlo me di cuenta de que su tristeza o melancolía se había disipado.

—El helado tiene ese efecto, ¿verdad? —comenté.

—¿Cuál?

—El de hacernos olvidar los problemas. Sería mejor si los hiciera desaparecer, pero eso no es posible. Al menos nos saca de ellos por un momento.

—Comparto tu forma de verlo —dijo mientras metía su cuchara por cuarta vez en mi vaso—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—La que quieras.

—¿Por qué llegaste a pensar que eres una niña mimada?

—Porque el día que te conocí me trataste como un siervo, traías mucho equipaje y te negabas a verlo, y luego que ofendiste con lo que te dije.

—¿Qué me dijiste? —preguntó temerosa.

—Una frase que no te puedo volver a decir, Yamato me dijo que eso fue lo que te hizo golpearme.

—Hay una razón.

—Me la imagino. Pero si no te sientes preparada para decírmela, yo lo comprendo.

—¡No! De hecho, creo que ya es momento de sacarlo de mi sistema. "Mi reina" era la forma en la que me llamaba Derek, el tipo que te conté. Desde que pasó lo que pasó, no me siento a gusto si alguien me llama así. Además, ese día estaba mal porque conocí a Jou de la misma manera que a él, y eso me hizo recordarlo. La gota que derramó el vaso fuiste tú, pero no tenías la culpa, no sabías nada.

—Aun así, te pido disculpas —dije mientras le tomaba la mano—. No debía de haberte tratado de esa forma. Pero sigo creyendo que a veces te portas como si fuera de la realeza.

—Bueno, es que mis papás me han mimado mucho. Y no eres la primera persona que me lo dice. Ya son varias.

La charla se volvió un poco amena y decidimos, ahora sí, subir la torre. La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad y desde esa altura se veía hermosamente iluminada. Nos quedamos un buen tiempo admirando el paisaje. Me le quedé viendo y se percató de ello. Me dibujó esa hermosa sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer mucho en mis sueños. La acerqué a mi cuerpo y sostuve su rostro en mis manos.

—Ahora que sé que no te gusta que te llamen "reina", encontré cómo llamarte. Aunque técnicamente te estaría bajando de categoría —con su cara hizo una expresión de no comprender lo que decía—. Si no te puedo llamar así, entonces optaré por decirte "princesa" —mientras le susurraba eso, nuestros rostros iban acercándose un poco más hasta llegar al contacto de labios.

—Me gusta más ser princesa —y me volvió a sonreír—. No tienen tantas responsabilidades. Pero, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo —frunció los labios, sustituyendo esa sonrisa.

—¿Qué cosa es?

—No quiero volver a verte.

—¡Pero, ¿por qué?! ¡¿Ahora que hice?!

—Nada, en serio no has hecho nada mal. Al contrario, has hecho mi estancia más alegre. Es sólo que ya no quiero que me lleves de paseo, con cada día que pasamos juntos, va a ser más difícil el momento de la despedida —y la trágica realidad se empeñaba en darnos otra bofetada más, encargándose de bajarnos de cualquier nube para que tomemos conciencia de que sigue ahí.

—¿Es por eso que no quisiste que saliéramos hoy, aunque tu hayas sido quien lo propuso?

—Exacto. Yamato nos vio anoche, y platicó conmigo largo y tendido. Yo sé que sólo lo hizo para hacerme reaccionar y no lastimarme más de lo que voy a salir. No me gustan las despedidas y preferiría que cortáramos contacto de una vez.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a ir a mi partido del sábado?

—No lo creo.

Un extraño frío comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo. También el de ella, porque se comenzó a sobar los brazos. Decidí abrazarla y compartir mutuamente nuestro calor. Y ahí estábamos, encima de todos, mirando la ciudad y disfrutando nuestros últimos momentos juntos; despidiéndonos de todo y de todos; despidiéndonos entre nosotros y con una hermosa luna llena como único testigo.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero haya sido de su agrado! Especialmente a **tk2111** , **K** **itsuyi18** y a **aleprettycat**. Además de agradecer los review de **aniberestrada** , **yupiyo** y **Arlequines**. Nuevamente, gracias y deseo que tengan una gran semana. Hasta el próximo jueves cuando publique el último capítulo de este verano.


	8. ¿Con qué nos quedamos?

**¿Con qué nos quedamos?**

Desde ese día, mi alma ya no estuvo tranquila. Mi ánimo volvió a decaer. Mi entrenador se dio cuenta y me mandó a entrenar a doble sesión, pero aún no estaba a punto; físicamente sí, mentalmente no, y todo estaba puesto para que fuese banca. Me llegó a decir que mi estado de ánimo se parecía a una montaña rusa; subiendo, bajando y dando un montón de vueltas desordenadas y aleatorias. ¡Bendita adolescencia!, cruzó por mi mente ese pensamiento sarcástico.

En las noches no podía dormir, por eso ese tiempo lo dediqué a ver una película en particular. Mi hermana, en una ocasión, se despertó en la noche y me sorprendió quitándola del reproductor.

El día del partido me había levantado temprano pero sin las ganas que rodean un encuentro como ese. Es decir, ¡era una final! ¡Debería de estar emocionado y confiado en que obtendríamos la victoria! Pero no, yo estaba muy desanimado para ello. El calentamiento lo hice con los suplente, prueba firme de que no estaba contemplado para iniciar el partido y posiblemente ni siquiera de jugarlo.

Estaba triste y enojado, esto último porque mi familia, mis amigos y mis alumnos, habían ido a apoyarme. Todos en la misma fila y con la sorpresa de que el capitán no iba ir de titular. Sora y Yamato, abandonaron sus asientos unos momentos y fueron a verme, antes de que comenzara el partido.

—Taichi, ¿estás bien?

—¡No, Sora, no estoy nada bien!

—Relájate, ya no puedes hacer nada para arreglar esto, pero puedes evitar que empeore. Muestra un poco de actitud y es posible que, si el equipo se ve en dificultades, te metan para que hagas lo que sabes hacer y que lo disfrutes.

Al decir esto, Yamato extendió su mano como una sincera prueba de amistad y se estaba disculpando por lo que había pasado; a su manera, pero era una disculpa que acepté gustoso.

El partido dio inicio y estaba parejo. Nosotros alineamos a Genzō en la portería; Atsuto, Maya, Ryō y Hiroshi Jitō, como defensas; Taisuke y Mamoru, contenciones; Ariajasuru y Taro eran los volantes; Hiroshi Kiyotake el creativo y Kensuke en punta. Ellos tenían a uno de los mejores delanteros del torneo Tsubasa Ōzora, compitiendo conmigo como goleador.

Si bien, al inicio, ellos dominaron el balón y tomaron posesión de la media cancha, nuestro equipo fue capaz de sacar pases largos y ganarle las espaldas a los centrales. Por desgracia, su portero estaba imponente y no permitió que lo vencieran fácilmente. Practicante, estábamos sitiados en nuestra área, pero nuestro portero también estaba inspirado y la buena fortuna nos sonreía con un par de disparos al poste que salieron de la cancha. El equipo, defensivamente hablando, estaba haciendo una gran labor, nuestro gran problema estaba en el medio campo.

El primer tiempo se fue cero a cero, con posibilidades de ambos equipos pero un claro dominio del rival. Mientras el equipo titular descansaba, los de banca comenzamos nuestro calentamiento. El segundo tiempo inició con nuestro primer cambio, el entrenador sacó a Mamoru y metió a Takashi, con la pretensión de tratar de ganar ese medio campo. Sin embargo, la suerte no nos sonrió en esta ocasión y nuestro marco fue taladrado por Tsubasa quien metió un buen e imparable cañonazo, todo por una genialidad, pues la marca era correcta, sólo que él hizo algo que nunca esperamos al realizar un túnel y una pared. Y la cosa empeoró cuando Genzō, en un lance, se golpeó con uno de los postes y se lesionó el brazo; el segundo cambió fue el del portero.

Y cuando más oscuro pintaba el panorama, llegó el amanecer, un rayo de luz. En las gradas vi la llegada de Mimi, siempre sí había ido a apoyarme.

El equipo decidió darlo el todo por el todo y el rival se encargó de esperarnos y matarnos en un contragolpe. Pero un defensa tiró a Kensuke en el área y el árbitro marcó el penal correspondiente. Todo era algarabía en el equipo, a diez minutos del final teníamos la posibilidad de empatar y llevar el partido a penaltis. Desgraciadamente, el compañero también se lesionó y en la cancha no había nadie que supiera tirar un penal en un momento de presión. Inmediatamente, el entrenador me encaró y pregunto:

—¿Te sientes capaz de anotarlo?

Miré a las gradas, vi a mi hermana, mis padres, a Sora y Yamato, por último a Mimi. Todos ellos gritando, brincando y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Por supuesto! —el entrenador volvió a ver mi confianza en mis ojos y asintió, me metió a la cancha. Era el último cambio.

Entré corriendo y presto me apresuré a tomar el balón y ponerlo en el manchón penal. El público estaba expectante; los jugadores, tanto de la banca como los que estaban dentro del campo, completamente nerviosos y yo mantuve fija la mirada en mi objetivo, el ángulo superior derecho. El portero me gritaba muchas cosas, claramente tratando de desconcentrarme, pero estaba tan metido en lo mío que no preste oídos a sus palabras.

Todo el ruido en el ambiente, de pronto, se había desvanecido. En mi cabeza, sólo estaba el balón, el portero y la portería. De repente mi mente sustituyó todos esos pensamientos y seleccionó uno en particular: la hermosa sonrisa de Mimi mientras el viento acariciaba su cara y hacía volar su largo cabello castaño; entonces sonreí. El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato, corrí hacía la pelota, la pateé fuerte para que el portero no pudiera ni verla y con la dirección ya fijada. Todos saltamos de alegría al ver que había anotado, tal y como lo tenía previsto, el portero ni siquiera se movió, y estábamos de vuelta en la contienda.

No perdí el tiempo, cogí el balón y lo puse en el círculo centrar para apurar el saque del rival, quien también estaba presuroso. Se volcaron al ataque y en ningún momento nos prestaron el esférico. Su esfuerzo estuvo a punto de rendir frutos, cuando tiraron de larga distancia, pero Takashi desvió la trayectoria del balón mandándolo a tiro de esquina.

Me posesioné en la media luna, en punta para liderar el contraataque y con un defensa observándome, cerca del círculo central, para recuperar la pelota o retrasarme. Se cobró el tiro de esquina y el servició iba abierto, Ken Wakashimazu, el portero suplente, no pudo salir, Tsubasa remató en seco, pero el portero reaccionó correctamente, se tendió a su izquierda y no dio rebote; se quedó con el esférico.

Rápidamente lo puso en movimiento, y lo lanzó hacía mí. Estaba solo, y el defensa se había acercado para estorbar mi recepción, pero moví la pierna y golpeé suavemente el balón, antes de que tocara el suelo, para desviar su trayectoria. Pasó por las piernas del defensor, rumbo a la banda derecha y fui tras él. El guardameta había ido al remate y la portería estaba desprotegida. Pegado a la banda y en medio campo, intenté dar el mejor tiro de mi vida, desde ahí pateé y el esférico, con efecto, se incrustó, justo en el ángulo superior opuesto. El mejor gol de mi vida, seguido del silbatazo final. ¡Éramos campeones!

Del infierno a la gloria, así podría describir, en pocas palabras, el partido. De ser banca, después de haber contado con el gafete de capitán y de ser la estrella, fue algo muy duro para mí, pero me estaba volviendo a vestir de héroe y darle el campeonato al equipo, a la institución y a mí mismo.

Mi familia, amigos y pupilos, bajaron a la cancha a felicitarme. Un compañero de equipo tomó un tambo de agua y me lo vació todito. Después, todos juntos, fuimos por el bote en el que teníamos la bebida rehidratante y se lo vaciamos al entrenador. Ambos terminamos empapados.

En las escaleras de las gradas, justo para bajar al campo, estaba Mimi viéndome, sonriéndome, como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Corrí en su dirección, la abracé efusivamente y me correspondió con la misma efusividad. Nos besamos varias veces, besos pequeños pero emotivos. No notamos que nos veían hasta que Yamato carraspeó la garganta y Sora le dio con codazo por lo mismo.

Dejamos la plática para después y suspendimos, por el momento, las felicitaciones para pasar a la entrega de reconocimientos. Gané tres distinciones: mejor jugador del torneo; goleador del torneo, hasta antes de este partido estaba empatado con Tsubasa, pero yo anoté dos veces y el sólo una; y mejor gol del campeonato, el que había servido para ganar el título.

Mis padres decidieron organizar una cena en la casa, invitaron al entrenador, a los muchachos, a mis amigos y mis dirigidos. Muchos de ellos aceptaron por cortesía, por lo que comieron, se estuvieron un momento y se retiraron. Al final sólo se quedaron Yamato, Sora, Jou, Mimi, Koushiro, Takeru, Hikari y mis padres. Sólo que, de los mencionados, a la que no encontraba era a Tachikawa.

—¿Buscas a Mimi? —me preguntó mi hermana.

—Sí, ¿la has visto?

—Yo sí —respondió Sora—, salió, dijo que iba a tomar un poco de aire.

Me dirigí a la salida y ahí, recargada en el barandal, mirando la ciudad y el horizonte. Me posesioné junto a ella y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

—¡Muchas felicidades! —exclamó mientras me abrazaba— ¡Estuviste fenomenal! ¡Ese último gol fue la locura! Todo el mundo se paró a aplaudirte, incluso el entrenador del equipo rival.

—¡Gracias! La verdad es que ese gol lo hice pensando en ti —y tenía que abrir la bocota para decir eso.

El ambiente de tristeza había retornado a nosotros y me di cuenta de que era mi culpa.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —pregunté para saber, era lo mejor.

—Mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

—Sólo tenía permitido venir este mes. Me voy mañana para tener una semana para adaptarme al cambio de horario. ¡Justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarme a este!

Salieron los muchachos y todos se nos quedaron viendo.

—Mimi, ya es hora de irnos. Mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano y tienes que descansar, te espera un pesado y largo viaje —le dijo Yamato.

—Lo sé. Adiós Taichi —expresó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Adiós? Pero te vas mañana.

—No quiero que vayas a despedirme, no me sentiría cómoda. Si fui a tu partido fue por curiosidad y por la insistencia de tu mamá. Pero te pido que no vayas mañana.

La sostuve entre mis brazos y la atrapé con ellos; ella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho. En realidad no quería que se fuera, en el poco tiempo que habíamos convivido, su presencia se había hecho muy agradable y podría decir que necesaria, su aroma, su esencia, sus besos.

Todos se adentraron en el elevador, ella iba en medio y nos dirigimos una última mirada.

—Adiós, princesa —susurré sólo para mí. Muy dentro, me negaba a que esa fuese nuestra despedida.

Era domingo y yo estaba muy inquieto. Aún me debatía entre ir o no al aeropuerto aunque ella me había dicho, explícitamente, que no me quería ver ahí. Mi hermana sólo se dedicaba a observarme, me imagino que no quiso intervenir porque no sabía que decirme.

Paré mi andar cuando recibí la notificación de un mensaje en mi celular. Al ver su contenido, me fui de inmediato a la recamara a buscar la cámara de mi hermana.

—Hikari, necesito que me ayudes a imprimir una foto, por favor.

Sin perder tiempo, mi hermana me llevó al local en el que imprime sus fotos. Ella fue la que hizo todo el proceso, yo sólo le indiqué la foto que quería imprimir. Sonrío en cuanto la vio y partimos de ahí con dos copias en la mano.

No había mucho tiempo y tuve que optar por llevar a mi hermana conmigo. Arribé al aeropuerto lo más rápido que me fue posible y recorrí todos los pasillos buscándolos, pues haciendo cálculos basados en la información obtenida, apenas estaría documentado sus maletas. Llegué justo cuando Mimi se despedía de sus primos. Absolutamente todos, se sorprendieron demasiado al verme llegar y a mi hermana detrás de mí. La más impresionada era Mimi.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a despedirme. Sé que no lo querías, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Además, vengo a entregarte esto —le tendí mi mano y en ella llevaba las fotos que acababa de imprimir, la que nos tomamos en la estatua LOVE.

Ella las tomó lentamente y sus ojos se humedecieron al instante.

—Son dos, una para mí y la otra para que te la lleves —me miró directamente a los ojos—. Así, cada vez que la veas te acordaras de mí.

Nos abrazamos como tantas veces lo habíamos hecho en el transcurso de la semana. Era cálido y confortante, y lo estábamos disfrutando al máximo, podría ser el último que nos diéramos en la vida. Ella comenzó a llorar y sus lamentos eran un poco silenciosos pero audibles.

—¡Hey! No tienes porqué llorar.

—¡No me gusta decir adiós!

—Pues no lo digamos, esto puede ser un hasta luego.

—Aunque me duela admitirlo, te voy a extrañar mucho.

—A mí no me duele aceptarlo. Y te lo digo, te voy a echar de menos. Pero, eh, ya no llores—y pasé mis dedos por sus mejillas limpiando una lagrima correr por ella.

—Es que, ¿con qué nos quedamos?

—¡¿Con qué nos quedamos?! Nos quedamos con los buenos momentos y bellos recuerdos —comenté mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, siempre me gustó hacerlo. Había llegado el momento de soltar la bomba—. Además, siempre nos quedará Tokio.

Me miró muy extrañada.

—Esa frase… es muy… muy parecida a…

—A una que dicen en la escena final de Casablanca. Sí, una frase que me parece apropiada en estos momentos. Es decir, es una despedida, en un aeropuerto, entre un hombre y una mujer que vivieron algo importante.

—¿Ya la habías visto?

—La vi esta semana. Un día, recogiendo mis cosas, encontré tu película en mi maleta. A veces no podía dormir y decidí verla para no aburrirme, quería hacer algo que a ti te gustaría.

—Pero ellos… su despedida fue para siempre.

—Bueno, eso no se sabe. Yo digo que no podemos tener una completa certeza de cómo vaya a terminar nuestro caso. Es más, si quieres, te puedo hacer una promesa. No traigo la película, se me olvidó en casa. Tal vez, no sé, puedo ir a visitarte a Nueva York y entregártela personalmente.

Su rostro se iluminó de nuevo. Una esperanza naciente estaba surgiendo en su corazón. Era un sí implícito. Por los altavoces, pedían que los pasajero comenzaran a abordar. Se terminó de despedir de todos con fuertes abrazos. Cuando entregó su boleto, decidí alcanzarla, tomarla del brazo y besarla por última vez. Todo había comenzado en un aeropuerto, y este capítulo, terminaba en el mismo lugar.

Entró a la sala de espera para entrar directo al túnel que la llevaría al avión que a su vez la llevaría a casa. Todos se habían retirado unos momentos antes y nos habían dejado un rato de intimidad. Cuando me reuní con ellos me acerqué a Yamato.

—Muchas gracias por avisarme.

—No tienes que, me pareció que tenían que despedirse de otra forma.

—¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

—Ya no tanto. La hiciste llorar mucho y eso no me gustó, pero también le alegraste la estancia. Así que lo dejaste parejo.

Mi hermana y Takeru estaban hasta adelante; después, Koushiro y Jou, detrás de ellos iban los señores Ishida y al final nosotros tres.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos? Ya casi se nos acabaron las vacaciones de verano —pregunté para ir rompiendo el silencio.

—La verdad es que estoy agotada, no tengo ganas de salir ni nada.

—¿Por qué no vienen a casa y jugamos videojuegos un rato? Así convivimos y no nos agotamos —propuso Yamato.

—Yamato, creo que este es el inicio de una bella amistad —expresé emocionado pero con un tono juguetón.

—¡Ay, Taichi! Eres todo un caso —exclamó Sora y la risa nos inundó.

Ellos riéndose de mí y yo de mí mismo, eso a veces es sano. Pasé, cada uno de mis brazos, por sobre sus cuello, los abracé, y partimos así de ahí; los tres juntos.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia! De corazón se los digo. Especialmente a: **ShaoranSagreiros** y **Arlequines** por sus correspondientes review en el capítulo pasado. También agradecer a **aleprettycat**.


	9. Del otro lado del mundo

Yo dije que eran los últimos capítulos del verano. Pero después de éste siguen el otoño, el invierno, la primavera y vuelve a llegar otro verano.

* * *

 **Del otro lado del mundo**

El cuerpo me estaba matando. Creo que no me dolía con esa intensidad desde que llevé las maletas de Mimi en el aeropuerto cuando fue a Tokio, en el verano. Hay una gran multitud yendo de un lado a otro. Nueva York es uno de los destinos turísticos más visitados del mundo y el aeropuerto Kennedy se ocupa de recibir a los millones de turistas; más en la temporada navideña.

Y heme aquí, después de un viaje de catorce horas, buscando a Mimi quien prometió recogerme. Después de que regresó a América, pude mantener contacto con ella por medio de Messenger, sólo tuve que conseguir su e-mail; información que me proporcionó Yamato, muy amablemente, por cierto, y después de una semana de habérselo pedido, nótese el sarcasmo.

Es la primera vez que salgo de Japón y el clima es un poco más frío de lo que imaginaba, eso no me gusta. Aunque si me toca presenciar una nevada, no me quejaría tanto. Ha de ser divertido hacer luchas de nieve y esas cosas que pasan mucho en las películas hollywoodenses.

Estiro los brazos y bostezo porque todavía tengo sueño y me estoy aburriendo. Meto la mano en mi maleta de mano y lo primero que encuentro es la foto que nos tomamos en la escultura LOVE. Me quedo viéndola un rato y mis memorias evocan esos lindos recuerdos de los múltiples paseos que vivimos juntos.

Una vez, Chichos nos dijo el significado de la letra de una canción, en español, que estaba escuchando: "Dicen que la distancia es el olvido". Y puede que la frase tenga algo de cierto, es la única parte en concreto que me acuerdo y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de ello. Pero, lo que sí recuerdo es que, la canción habla de que esa persona, que a pesar de la distancia física y temporal, no ha podido olvidar a quien le canta. Y eso es algo que he experimentado, aunque sólo haya sido unos cuantos meses.

—Bonita foto, ¿quién es esa súper estrella que te acompaña? Es una linda chica —alguien osa interrumpir mis pensamientos.

—Es la princesa más hermosa que he visto, la más hermosa que ha pisado esta tierra —le contesto a mi interlocutora, Mimi Tachikawa.

Me le quedo mirando a los ojos, esos ojos que no había visto en meses, pero que parecía que había pasado más tiempo. Físicamente no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, sigue igual de hermosa. Está vestida con un abrigo verde y un gorrito del mismo color; unas grandes botas y guantes, cafés ambos; por último una falda larga color vino. Se ve muy bien la verdad.

—¿Este es el jovencito del que nos estabas hablando? —interviene una señora joven, de estatura promedio, cabello naranja y semblante alegre— Debo decir que no está nada mal —explica mientras me rodea y me observa detalladamente.

—Taichi, ella es mi mamá.

—¡Señora mucho gusto! —la saludo de inmediato con una evidente reverencia.

—¡Vaya, hum, por lo menos se ve que tiene modales! —externa un señor que no despega su vista de mí.

Es alto, de cabello negro y piel blanca. Viste un pantalón café, una playera blanca, con una franja negra en la parte superior, y usa unos lentes de sol.

—Y él es mi papá —al saber aquello, inconscientemente mi cuerpo se tensa y lo saludo de igual forma.

—¡¿Así que tú eres el novio de mi hija?!

—¡¿Novio?! —exclamamos Mimi y yo.

—¡No, papá! Digamos que aún no sabemos qué tipo de relación llevamos.

—¿Tipo de relación? ¡Espero que no quieras aprovecharse de ella, o te haré sufrir como no tienes idea! —dice en un tono amenazante y señalándome con el dedo índice. Sólo pude emitir monosílabos sin sentido.

—¡Querido, por favor! No es el momento, el joven acaba de llegar de un extenuante viaje. Será mejor que lo llevemos a casa para que pueda descansar un poco. ¿Es la única maleta que traes contigo?

—Sí señora, sólo traigo esta y esta pequeña mochila—menciono mientras se las muestro y le doy una mirada acusadora a Mimi—. Mi estancia será de una semana.

La señora Tachikawa se lleva a su esposo quien no tiene de otra más que ceder. Mimi se posiciona a mi lado y me dirige una mirada de súplica.

—¡Perdona a mi padre! Después de lo que pasó, es más sobreprotector de cómo era antes.

—¡Hey! No tienes porqué disculparte, lo entiendo y posiblemente yo actuaría igual en su lugar. O tal vez sería peor.

Continuamos caminando lentamente, empezando a disfrutar de la presencia del otro.

—Por cierto, ten, esto es tuyo —sacó la caja de mi maleta de mano y toma el objeto que le entrego.

—¡Al fin! ¿Sabes cuantas veces me tuve que contener de volverla a comprar? —me dice mientras observa su película.

—No tengo la más mínima idea. Pero creo que puedo imaginármelo. Y con esto, cumplo mi promesa. Este viaje ya consumó uno de sus principales objetivos.

—¿Uno, pues cuantos objetivos te planteaste?

—Varios, como: conocer la ciudad, ver cómo celebran la navidad, y disfrutar de tu presencia, aunque aún no sepamos qué tipo de relación tenemos —digo haciendo alusión a lo que nos ha dicho su padre.

—¿Eso te importa mucho?

—La verdad, no mucho; lo único que me importa es pasar tiempo contigo. Creo que las formalidades las podemos dejar para después.

Pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y me abraza, se eleva un poco para poder alcanzar mi rostro.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que puede esperar para después? —me susurra, con una actitud coqueta.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no; uno nunca sabe.

Y cuando estamos a punto de darnos un beso, después de tantos meses, aparece su padre y se la lleva del brazo y a mí me aborda la señora Tachikawa, mientras pasa su brazo sobre el mío.

—¡Perdona a mi esposo! Está un poco molesto, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a la casa y le sirva de comer, se le va a pasar. Por cierto, espero que te guste la comida, prepare arroz frito con pepinillos, y sabes qué, descubrí que queda mejor si le agrego fresas y crema batida. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Que… —y la mente se me quedo en blanco, pero sé que tengo que decir algo elementalmente inteligente para poder salir airoso de esto—, que, que, que suena muy bien, señora Tachikawa.

Al parecer este viaje va a ser más tormentoso de lo que esperaba: una enorme ciudad, un clima frío, un papá celoso y comida extravagante es lo que se presenta en el panorama de mis vacaciones. Una excelente forma de cerrar un 2004 complicado.

Complicado porque viví lo que es ver nacer un sentimiento, cómo fue creciendo de a poco y llegó un momento en el que me pareció la cosa más bella del mundo para después darme cuenta de que se volvió algo tan importante que si falta me puedo llegar a sentir marchito. Son las altas y bajas que experimentas en el transcurso la vida; un extraño ciclo. Sin embargo, todo eso vale la pena, si encuentras a alguien con quien disfrutarlo. Y creo tener la fortuna de haber encontrado a ese alguien.

* * *

Ahora sí, este es el fin de mi historia y, como lo he hecho con otras, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que me han leído. Quisiera dar un agradecimiento público a **bberr88** por seguir la historia. A **charge phantom** , **Kitsuyi18** , **nico2883** , **tk2111** y **Tsuki-no-Haruka** por incluirla entre sus favoritas, aunque no estuviese terminada, **A Litvamp7** y **lopos619** , por hacer las dos. Además a **Cesar14399** , **Scripturiens** , **Mewt** , **yupiyo** , **aniberestrada** , **Arlequines** y **ShaoranSagreiros** por haberme dejado review, todos ellos de gran importancia para mi. A todos se los agradezco en el alma.

Una mención especial es para **aleprettycat** , la persona que me retó y puso las primicias con las que tuve que trabajar; prácticamente fue la iniciadora de todo esto, sin ella nada de esto hubiese sido posible. Sólo espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
